The Good Soldiers
by Leel'Wen
Summary: "Mr. Evans...décès de Mrs. Lily Potter...sincères condoléances." La lettre était arrivée trop tard, et lorsqu'il l'avait reçue, il ne restait de sa sœur jumelle qu'une unique stèle de pierre gravée.
1. Prologue

NDLA: Ceci est ma première longue fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer: Aster et quelques OCs secondaires sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

Correctrice: Not gonna die (on la remercie très chaleureusement, sans elle mes chapitres seraient bourrés de fautes)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **The Good Soldiers**

* * *

 **Prologue**

05 Novembre 1981, Godric's Hollow

« _Mr. Evans,_

 _Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer le décès de Mr & Mrs James et Lily Potter ce 31 Octobre. Les funérailles auront lieu le 03 Novembre 1981._

 _En vous présentant nos plus sincères condoléances,_

 _Funérarium Langley & Fils_ »

La lettre était arrivée en pleine mission et lorsqu'il l'avait enfin reçue, le temps qu'il soit rapatrié en Angleterre, il était trop tard. L'enterrement avait déjà eu lieu et il ne restait de sa sœur jumelle et de son mari qu'une unique stèle de pierre gravée qu'une fine couche de givre commençait à recouvrir en ce mois de novembre décidément glacial.

Il avait vu la maison en arrivant, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le cottage semblait avoir été littéralement éventré par une bombe. Il avait aussitôt cherché à savoir où se trouvait Harry, son neveu. On lui avait répondu qu'aucun enfant n'avait été retrouvé dans les décombres. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en entendre davantage de la part de l'officier au regard compatissant pour comprendre le sous-entendu. Les parents n'avaient pas survécu, quelles auraient été les chances qu'un bébé d'à peine plus d'un an fasse mieux ?

On ne put pas non plus lui répondre lorsqu'il demanda des détails sur ce qui s'était passé. « Jamais vu un cas pareil, » avait dit le même homme. « C'est comme s'ils étaient morts, juste comme ça, sans aucun signe ni rien. » Oh, lui savait de quoi il retournait, mais il se rendait également compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, ni rien dire d'ailleurs.

Maintenant seul dans le cimetière attenant à l'église, il se surprenait lui-même du peu d'impact émotionnel que la tragédie avait sur lui. Dans l'avion, il avait eu beau retourner les mots du message dans tous les sens, il n'était pas arrivé à les intégrer, à les comprendre. Probablement le choc. Mais là, debout devant la tombe de Lily, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Pas de tristesse car elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort.

Pas de colère, parce que cela aurait été inutile.

Juste un grand vide, un trou noir engloutissant ses émotions dans un tourbillon silencieux.

Le taxi s'impatientait, klaxonnant une fois puis deux, coupant court à ses pensées. Il monta à l'arrière de la voiture, indiquant d'une voix morne au chauffeur de se rendre à la gare la plus proche.

Il ne laissait rien derrière lui, songeait-il le pied sur la plate-forme de métal du train, car les seules personnes comptant réellement à ses yeux avaient à présent disparu à jamais. Pas d'amis non plus, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu. Pas d'attaches de quelque nature qu'elles soient...

Il partait sans regrets, et espérait ne jamais plus remettre les pieds sur le sol anglais.


	2. Chapitre 1

NDLA: Merci énormément pour les reviews, il n'y a pas meilleure source de motivation :D

Je poste directement le premier chapitre vu que le prologue n'était pas très long mais à partir de maintenant je posterai toutes les deux semaines environ (peut-être moins si j'avance vite mais je préfère ne rien promettre).

Disclaimer: Aster et quelques OCs secondaires sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

Correctrice: Not gonna die

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **ARC I**

(Chapitres 1 à 9)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

10 Juillet 1990, Aéroport de Londres Heathrow

Un vent chaud soufflait sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Après les neuf heures de vol depuis Istanbul, il avait espéré retrouver la fraîcheur estivale habituelle de Londres mais c'était apparemment peine perdue. Il cuisait littéralement dans son uniforme kaki, son bras coincé dans une attelle médicale le démangeait atrocement et il était sûr que le pansement collé à son arcade sourcilière droite ne tarderait pas à se décoller à cause de la sueur qui s'accumulait sur son front.

Il pressa le pas jusqu'au terminal où quelqu'un devait passer le chercher, ignorant les yeux ronds et les regards intrigués qui lui étaient lancés de part et d'autre. Un coup d'œil sur la vieille montre à gousset qui ne le quittait jamais lui indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de dix-sept heures. Il étouffa un bâillement. Il avait l'habitude de la fatigue occasionnée par les décalages horaires, mais il se trouvait cette fois-ci encore plus exténué que d'ordinaire, et la perspective d'une douche et d'un bon lit lui semblait désormais très attirante.

\- Colonel ! Colonel Evans !

Un homme brun, très jeune et l'air jovial lui adressait de grands signes de la main juste à côté du panneau d'affichage.

\- Connor MacAllen, se présenta l'homme avec un grand sourire en saisissant sa seule main disponible avec une énergie débordante. Très heureux de vous rencontrer monsieur.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire poli, un peu décontenancé par le « monsieur », grimaçant lorsque dans son enthousiasme, MacAllen le bouscula légèrement, déclenchant un pincement douloureux dans son épaule blessée.

\- Le Général Lowell m'a énormément parlé de vous, vous savez ? continua l'autre sans se rendre compte de rien. Il vous attend au Yard.

\- Scotland Yard ?

MacAllen, qui venait de héler un taxi, acquiesça avec vigueur.

\- Oui, il a dit de vous y amener directement. Il a dit qu'il devait vous parler.

\- A quel sujet ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

\- Ça, il ne l'a pas dit. Classé secret défense apparemment.

Le taxi s'engagea dans la longue file de véhicule sur la route menant au cœur de la capitale et il se contenta d'écouter d'une oreille distraite le monologue excité de l'homme assis à côté de lui, le détaillant d'un œil critique : MacAllen était plus jeune que lui, de peut-être sept ou huit ans. Une masse de cheveux bruns coupés courts lissés en arrière par ce qui devait être du gel coiffant dégageait deux grands yeux bleus animés d'une lueur de curiosité non contenue. Il avait l'air un peu naïf mais d'une loyauté à toute épreuve au vu du respect et de l'admiration avec lesquels il parlait du Général.

La fenêtre ouverte laissait passer un filet bienvenu d'air frais. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage urbain, qui malgré neuf années passées n'avait, somme toute, pas tellement changé. La campagne anglaise commençait à laisser place à la périphérie de Londres, des banlieues reculées aux allures de coupe-gorges aux zones pavillonnaires des classes moyennes. Enfin, les buildings de la City apparurent, à moitié cachés par un ciel grisaillant de pollution.

\- ...Colonel ?

\- Humm ?

La voix nasillarde de MacAllen le tira de ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur ?

« Monsieur ». Encore...

\- Oui, c'est juste...Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas rentré.

\- Nostalgique ? sourit MacAllen.

\- Pas tellement, je ne vivais pas à Londres.

D'un coup, MacAllen eut l'air encore plus intéressé, si c'était possible.

\- Oh ? Vous êtes de quel coin ?

\- Chester, dans le Cheshire.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au jeune homme pour se lancer dans un discours passionné sur ce qu'il connaissait du comté, et, de nouveau, il se remit à l'ignorer. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le taxi s'arrêtait devant les portes du Yard.

* * *

James ''Jim'' Lowell, ex-Général de la British Army et présentement Commissaire Général de Scotland Yard, retroussa pour la énième fois les manches de sa chemise blanche qui ne cessaient de retomber. Il avait abandonné l'uniforme traditionnel qu'il affectionnait tant pour une tenue plus légère, mais au final, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. La chaleur était particulièrement forte aujourd'hui, et la climatisation en panne depuis midi, commençait à lui faire sérieusement défaut. Il avait tantôt ouvert puis fermé à plusieurs reprises l'imposante fenêtre de son bureau, tentant de rafraîchir la pièce, là encore sans succès.

Avec un lourd soupir découragé, il se rassit et reporta son regard sur le dossier posé sur bureau. « Colonel Aster Francis Evans » était la mention portée par l'enveloppe de papier kraft dans laquelle le document lui avait été adressé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo officielle qui l'accompagnait : un grand homme blond, large d'épaules, fixait l'objectif d'un regard aigu, ses deux yeux verts brillant d'intelligence.

Pour un jeune homme d'à peine trente ans, son CV était déjà bien rempli et sans aucun doute très impressionnant : engagé dans la British Army* à seize ans, il avait grimpé les échelons de la hiérarchie militaire à une vitesse vertigineuse pour devenir, après presque quinze ans de service, l'un des plus jeunes colonels de l'histoire de l'Angleterre, voire du Royaume-Uni. Et si la majeure partie de ses comptes rendus de missions avaient été effacée à l'encre noire, la liste des nombreuses médailles et récompenses suffisaient à attester de ses compétences.

Il avait reçu un nombre respectable de recommandations de ses supérieurs, avait voyagé aux quatre coins du globe, parlait plusieurs langues, et était un meneur d'hommes né. Fut-il né sur le sol américain que ce vieux roublard de Callaghan se serait empressé de l'enrôler chez les SEALS.

Il poussa sa recherche jusqu'à la page qui l'intéressait, celle du dossier médical. Dire qu'elle était fournie aurait été un doux euphémisme : entre les traditionnelles blessures par balles ou armes blanches, il y trouva entre autre plusieurs histoires d'engins explosifs, de chute d'hélicoptère et même une exposition récente à une souche coriace de sarin. D'après le document, Evans était actuellement en convalescence pour une épaule démise puis fracturée en deux emplacements au cours d'une intervention ayant mal tourné quelque part en Inde. Mais ce qui l'intriguait, plus que l'apparente volonté de l'homme à vouloir jouer les trompe-la-mort, était que pas une seule fois, jusqu'à présent en tout cas, il n'avait demandé de permission pour se remettre de ses blessures. En fait, il n'en avait pas demandé tout court depuis près de neuf ans. Pas depuis le trois novembre dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt-un où une urgence familiale avait forcé son rapatriement immédiat en Angleterre.

Il soupira, passant une main moite sur son visage fatigué. S'il était encore en vie, Daniel Evans l'aurait probablement étranglé pour ne pas avoir mieux veillé sur son fils. Oh, il aurait très certainement été fier, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais là n'était pas la question. Jamais, au grand jamais son vieil ami n'aurait laissé son travail se mettre entre sa famille et lui.

On toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Miss Winters, la jeune secrétaire qui lui avait été commise d'office lorsqu'il avait pris ses nouvelles fonctions, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire fut avalé par un soudain vacarme dans le bureau principal. Il reconnut sans peine la voix de MacAllen, le petit nouveau. Un très gentil garçon mais qui, soit dit en passant, avait tendance à toujours en faire trop. C'était aussi un véritable moulin à paroles, ce qui le rendait rapidement agaçant quand on le rencontrait pour la première fois (il parlait d'expérience).

D'un geste impatient, il fit signe à la jeune femme de lui amener l'énergumène et sa charge. Elle s'effaça afin de laisser passer les deux hommes, mais un regard du Général suffit à convaincre MacAllen de rester à l'extérieur. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec, plongeant le bureau dans le silence.

* * *

*British Army : l'armée de terre britannique


	3. Chapitre 2

NDLA: Merci beaucoup pour les retours ! :D

Le Doc Manager n'arrête pas de virer mes tirets de dialogue donc j'espère qu'il n'en manque aucun ^^"

Disclaimer: Aster et quelques OCs secondaires sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

Correctrice: Not gonna die

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

La quiétude du bureau du Commissaire Général était plus que bienvenue après la quarantaine de minutes passées à supporter le babillage incessant de MacAllen, et Aster Evans ne put retenir un soupir soulagé une fois la porte close, tirant un sourire en coin à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Toujours aussi grand et imposant malgré un âge avancé dont seul un crâne commençant à se dégarnir et une épaisse moustache poivre et sel étaient les témoins, James Lowell avait gardé cet air militaire et cette étincelle vive dans son regard, celle qui ne quittait jamais les grands soldats, même une fois à la retraite.

\- Un sacré numéro que vous avez là Général, fit-il en serrant sa main.

\- Ex-Général, corrigea Lowell. J'avoue que je ne le savais pas aussi, hum, envahissant, lorsque je l'ai engagé, mais c'est un peu trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant...pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Mais c'est un bon agent.

Sur un signe du Commissaire, il prit place dans un des deux sièges devant l'imposant bureau de chêne tandis que le Général s'installait dans son propre fauteuil de cuir rouge.

\- Je dois dire, reprit Aster d'un ton léger, que vous êtes la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir s'occuper de paperasse derrière un bureau.

\- Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas ainsi que j'imaginais ma retraite, lui certifia Lowell d'un air faussement contrit, mais on ne refuse rien à la Reine n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous ne semblez pas non plus avoir trop protesté non plus.

Ce dernier commentaire soutira un haussement de sourcil au soldat vétéran mais l'expression vaguement amusée d'Aster lui assura qu'il ne faisait que se moquer gentiment de lui.

Un silence confortable s'établit entre les deux hommes, chacun jaugeant l'autre avec la même étincelle de bienveillance. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, un peu plus de vingt ans en fait, car l'homme, un vieil ami de son père, passait de temps en temps à la maison de River Lane où ils vivaient. Mais ils n'étaient vraiment devenus proches que lorsque le gamin à peine sorti des jupes de sa mère qu'il était à l'époque s'était mis en tête de trafiquer ses papiers d'identités pour se faire admettre à l'Académie militaire.

Son père, Daniel Evans, soldat de Sa Majesté dans la Royal Air Force, venait d'être tué dans une mission de routine. Lily était à l'école, Pétunia venait d'emménager dans le Surrey avec son fiancé, Vernon Dursley, et il s'était retrouvé seul avec Violet, sa pauvre mère. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi...pas du tout en fait. Il s'était rendu à la caserne immédiatement après l'enterrement qui avait eu lieu dans le cimetière de Highgate, sans prévenir personne. C'était Jim Lowell, alors Lieutenant-Colonel et un vieil ami de Mr. Evans qui l'avait retrouvé assis sur les marches du bâtiments, trempé par la pluie diluvienne qui tombait sur le pays depuis plusieurs jours.

Il s'était assis là, à côté de lui, sur le pavé froid et sous la pluie battante. Il ne l'avait pas grondé, ni demandé de comptes. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi. Il lui avait simplement parlé, de tout et de rien, en contournant soigneusement le sujet de son père. Ils étaient restés là pendant plus d'une heure avant que Mrs. Evans ne débarque, complètement affolée. Là encore, c'était le futur Général qui s'était chargé d'expliquer la situation à sa mère, et de la rassurer.

Quelques mois plus tard, le trente janvier dix-neuf cent soixante-seize, il avait seize ans, l'âge légal pour s'engager. Il s'était présenté le jour suivant, avec des papiers bien en règle cette fois-ci, et à nouveau, l'homme l'avait aidé. Ils s'étaient revus régulièrement pendant les années suivantes, que ce soit en Angleterre ou bien sur un sol étranger. Mais il avait cessé tout contact avec son bienfaiteur après la mort de Lily. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il avait réellement regrettée de cette époque.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Se décida-t-il à lancer.

\- Pourquoi être revenu ? Rétorqua Lowell.

Aster haussa son épaule valide.

\- Votre remplaçant a décrété que j'avais besoin de repos après ma dernière mission.

Il désigna d'un geste vague ses blessures avant d'ajouter :

\- Non pas que ça change grand-chose par rapport à d'habitude, mais il ne m'a pas exactement laissé le choix. Et me voilà.

Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux noirs de son interlocuteur avec un air de défi. Lowell l'observa quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait à deviner ses pensées, puis avec un soupir découragé, il s'affaissa dans son siège, ramenant ses lunettes à monture d'argent sur son front pour se passer une main fatiguée sur le visage.

\- Tu ne vas pas me rendre les choses faciles, pas vrai ? Finit par souffler le vieil homme d'une voix éteinte.

\- Génér...

Le tutoiement soudain, plus que l'apparent manque de retenu du Commissaire, le surprit. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Lowell le coupa, agitant une main lasse.

\- Pas de « général » entre nous, fiston. Ton père serait mort de rire s'il t'entendait me donner du monsieur.

L'homme sembla se ressaisir et se rassit correctement, replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- En attendant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que ceci signifie.

Lowell s'empara du dossier ouvert sur le meuble verni et le retourna pour le placer sous le nez d'Aster. Celui-ci eu subitement la sensation d'être de retour à l'époque où il était régulièrement appelé dans le bureau du directeur de l'école pour l'une ou l'autre de ses bêtises. Dieu merci, cette passe n'avait pas duré bien longtemps et rien que d'y penser, il en rougissait encore de honte.

Mais le ton paternaliste du vieil ami de son père lui donna cette exacte impression. De nouveau, il était ce gamin de quinze ans, avachi par terre sous une pluie sans espoir d'éclaircie, et Aster baissa les yeux, n'osant plus croiser le regard du Commissaire qu'il savait déçu.

\- Écoute, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Les médailles, les louanges, tout ça c'est bien beau, mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu es en train de te tuer à petit feu.

Lowell tira quelques feuillets pour les placer sous son nez. Ils détaillaient ses dernières missions, dont celle qui s'était soldée par une explosion dans un entrepôt de New Delhi et lui avait valu de se retrouver avec un bras en écharpe.

\- Mes résultats parlent d'eux-mêmes, contra Aster avec plus de véhémence dans la voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Mais à quel prix ! S'exclama l'homme en se levant brusquement. Et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes capacités que je remets en cause ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu as pensé à Pétunia ? Je sais que vous ne vous entendez plus mais elle reste ta sœur. Et Lily ? Tu crois qu'elle serait d'accord ? Tu aurais quand même pu prendre la peine de rendre visite à ton neveu !

Un poids lourd sombra soudainement au creux de l'estomac d'Aster et pendant quelques instants il fut incapable de respirer.

\- Harry est vivant ?

Lowell l'observa d'un air confus.

\- Tu l'ignorais ?

\- Je...

Non, ce n'était pas qu'il l'ignorait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Ou, plutôt, il avait supposé, et n'avait pas été creuser plus loin.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Lily et James...

\- Personne ne le sait vraiment, mais apparemment quelqu'un l'a sorti des décombres pour l'emmener chez sa tante.

\- Chez Pétunia...

Pétunia qui avait décidé de haïr Lily dès les premiers signes que sa sœur chérie était différente...qui l'avait reniée lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre...qui s'était fait un malin plaisir à insulter Lily lorsque celle-ci était trop loin pour l'entendre. Puis qui lui avait demandé de choisir. Soit il se rangeait de son côté à elle, soit il restait du côté de Lily. Il aimait sa sœur, les aimaient toutes les deux, mais parce que Lily et lui étaient jumeaux, il y avait toujours eu un lien spécial entre eux, une connexion que Pétunia ne comprenait pas, ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il avait choisi Lily. Le lendemain de cet ultimatum, elle annonçait que Vernon et elle s'étaient fiancés et que ce dernier ayant obtenu un emploi à Londres, elle déménageait pour s'installer avec lui. Par la suite, ils n'avaient eu que des rapports très limités et ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le mariage de Lily.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il espérait pour Harry que Pétunia avait pu passer outre ses sentiments pour sa sœur, mais il en doutait sérieusement.

\- Bon, écoute, reprit Lowell doucement. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Toujours sonné par la découverte de la survie de son neveu, Aster releva la tête d'un coup, les yeux brouillés de larmes à peine contenues, décontenancé par le changement subit de sujet.

\- L'un de mes officiers ne va pas tarder à partir à la retraite et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour le remplacer, où même juste assurer un intérim de quelques mois. Je ne te demande pas de quitter l'armée, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant Aster ouvrir la bouche pour protester, je sais que c'est peine perdue de ce côté-là. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas non plus continuer comme tu le fais. Prends un peu de temps pour toi, pour te reposer, et pas seulement le temps de remettre ça (il pointa du doigt son épaule démise) en place. Va voir Harry, renoue le contact avec ta sœur...

L'invitation était tentante, et s'il était vrai qu'il ne serait pas de retour en service avant un moment, il pouvait se faire à l'idée de ne pas rejoindre tout de suite son unité une fois qu'il serait guéri. Quoique...Pourrait-il vraiment supporter de rester en Angleterre ? Il avait fui son pays natal, laissé tomber tout ce et ceux qu'il avait connu, et, dans une certaine mesure, trahi la confiance de Lily en abandonnant Harry, l'ayant présumé mort.

Un début de migraine commençait à poindre et il réprima un mouvement pour se masser les tempes. Confusion, incertitude, tristesse et colère tournoyaient en un ballet infernal dans son esprit. Pour Aster, il n'y avait toujours eu que des évidences, des convictions inébranlables et c'était ainsi qu'il avait mené sa vie depuis qu'il s'était engagé. Il y avait toujours eu des plans avec certes, parfois un certain degré d'improvisation, mais toujours une ligne directrice à suivre. Et jamais, jamais, il n'était revenu sur ses choix ou ne s'était remis en question, ce qui avait résulté en un exil voulu de presque dix ans.

\- Je...Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, finit-il par articuler.

Lowell hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de saisir un onéreux stylo-plume et de gratter quelques mots sur un morceau de papier qu'il lui tendit immédiatement.

 _« 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey »_

\- C'est l'adresse de Pétunia Dursley, fit le vieil homme.

Aster acquiesça, reconnaissant, et sans un mot, glissa le papier dans sa poche. Lowell le raccompagna jusqu'aux marches à l'entrée du Yard, ignorant au passage les apostrophes insistantes de plusieurs de ses collègues, notamment MacAllen dont le regard brûlait de curiosité.

Ils avaient dû passer beaucoup plus de temps enfermés dans le bureau à discuter qu'il ne le pensait car une fois sortis sur le perron du bâtiment, le soleil avait tourné. Un dégradé rose-orangé pointait au-dessus de Westminster Palace et de Big Ben et Aster sentit une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahir à cette vue. C'était la même vue qu'il avait de l'annexe de l'Académie militaire.

\- Tu vas aller les voir alors ?

\- Oui, mais pas tout de suite...j'ai une visite à rendre à quelqu'un d'abord.

Un taxi londonien aux couleurs de l'Union Jack l'attendait en bas de l'escalier de pierres distendues. Juste avant de monter, par habitude il s'arrêta, pivota sur lui-même et adressa un salut militaire à l'ancien Général. Lowell le lui rendit, avant de franchir en deux pas l'espace qui les séparait et de saisir sa main valide.

\- Prends soin de toi.

La porte claqua. A travers la fenêtre ouverte, un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Merci, Jim.


	4. Chapitre 3

NDLA: Comme toujours merci pour les reviews ;)

Disclaimer: Aster et quelques OCs secondaires sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

Correctrice: Not gonna die

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Highgate ne ressemblait en aucun cas à l'idée que l'imaginaire collectif pouvait se faire d'un cimetière. Oubliées les tombes mal entretenues, les herbes folles jaillissant de tous les côtés du chemin et l'atmosphère lugubre donnant immanquablement un air hanté à l'endroit une fois la nuit tombée. Non, ici, l'espace avait été organisé méticuleusement, les sépultures suffisamment éloignées les unes des autres pour que chaque famille en visite ait droit à son intimité. Les longues allées étaient bordées d'arbres et de bosquets de fleurs vivement colorées. Cela pouvait vraiment sembler incongru, mais étant donné que Highgate était le dernier lieu de repos de la plupart des membres de la British Army, de la Royal Air Force et de la Royal Navy, il y avait tout intérêt à ce que l'endroit reste dans un état correct.

La petite demi-heure de balade en voiture de Scotland Yard jusqu'au cimetière avait suffi pour que le temps se rafraîchisse considérablement. Le ciel s'était couvert et Aster resserra les pans de sa veste du mieux qu'il put. La chaleur de la journée lui avait fait oublier à quel point les nuits estivales pouvaient être froides en Angleterre. Enfin, heureusement pour lui, le cimetière restait ouvert relativement tard ces jours-ci. Cela aurait été relativement frustrant de trouver porte, ou plutôt grille close.

La tombe qui l'intéressait n'était qu'un petit carré de marbre au coin d'une allée au fond du cimetière, juste après un parterre de chrysanthèmes. Deux épitaphes, gravées à quelques années d'intervalles, figuraient dessus :

 _Daniel Christian Evans (1931 – 1975)_

 _Vice-Maréchal de la Royal Air Force_

 _Soldat d'exception, tombé au combat au service de sa Majesté._

 _FAITHFUL TO HER WE FELL AND REST CONTENT_

La citation, reprise de l'épitaphe de Simonide aux Spartiates tombés au Thermopyles, était une idée de son père qui avait toujours eu une véritable passion pour l'histoire et la mythologie grecque et romaine. Il avait toujours eu un très grand intérêt pour cette bataille, et une admiration tout aussi poussée de ses acteurs.

Le second éloge indiquait plus humblement :

 _Violet Lauren Evans, née Kendall (1930 – 1978)_

 _Épouse fidèle et mère aimante_

Ses parents étaient partis tôt, fauchés en pleine quarantaine, l'un par les exigences de son travail, l'autre, assassinée pour la cause d'une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Daniel Evans avait été un homme de peu de mots, souvent un air sévère et exigeant plaqué sur le visage, mais toujours juste, ce qu'il devait sûrement à son propre père, un fier soldat de la Royal Navy lui-même tué le six juin quarante-quatre sur une plage de Normandie. Soldats de père en fils.

De son père, Aster avait hérité une haute taille et une carrure athlétique, ainsi qu'une abondante chevelure blonde qu'il partageait avec Pétunia. C'était d'ailleurs le seul détail qui le différenciait réellement de Lily, nonobstant ses traits autrement plus masculins que ceux de sa jumelle.

Peu présent pendant leur enfance, toujours parti aux quatre coins du monde, son absence se faisait encore davantage ressentir au fil des années alors que Lily partait à l'école, puis Pétunia emménageait dans le Surrey. Pourtant, l'homme avait eu une influence plus que certaine sur la vie de son fils. Daniel Evans avait été, à ses yeux, un homme d'honneur et de justice, un soldat prêt à donner sa vie sans arrière-pensées pour son pays. Un homme passionné, malgré sa taciturnité, et un excellent père. Un héros. Son héros.

Sa mère, Violet Evans, avait été une femme d'une grande douceur qui n'élevait quasiment jamais la voix. Pas qu'elle en ait réellement eu besoin, car malgré une silhouette toute fluette, elle menait sa maison d'une main de fer, avec ordre et efficacité. Sans doute une caractéristique attachée à son métier d'institutrice. Aster l'avait toujours considérée, et la considérait toujours, comme la femme la plus forte qu'il ait jamais connue. Elle s'était retrouvée toute seule à élever trois enfants dont l'un d'entre eux devait se révéler en possession de capacités pour le moins exceptionnelles. Équilibrer son temps de façon égale entre chacun d'entre eux n'avait pas été chose facile : Pétunia avait toujours demandé beaucoup d'attention de sa part, probablement une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle elle n'avait pas supporté de devoir passer au second plan une fois que Lily avait montré ses dons pour la première fois. Heureusement pour lui, Aster s'était toujours montré relativement indépendant et moins nécessiteux que ses sœurs. Vraisemblablement la fierté d'être l'homme de la famille en lieu et place de son père absent.

Elle avait été une très belle femme, de taille et de corpulence moyenne, une cascade de cheveux ondulés d'un roux flamboyant descendant jusqu'en bas de son dos, et une paire d'yeux d'un vert étincelant. Lily en était le portrait craché lorsqu'elle était jeune, tout comme Aster, hormis la couleur de ses cheveux. Pétunia, en revanche, ne lui ressemblait en rien, que ce soit sur le plan physique ou moral. Là où Violet n'était qu'altruisme, sa sœur aînée était opportuniste. Tolérance contre étroitesse d'esprit. Gentillesse contre rudesse. De leur côté, Lily et lui étaient bornés, parlaient sans détour et avaient tendance à réagir au quart de tour, souvent sans réfléchir ou peser leurs mots.

Mais malgré tout ça, ils fonctionnaient bien tous ensemble. Ils n'avaient jamais manqué rien, ni d'amour, ni d'argent, ni de quoi que ce soit inhérent à leur éducation. Ils étaient une famille unie, parfois un peu dysfonctionnelle, mais dans laquelle l'entente était facile.

Tout avait changé quand Daniel avait définitivement disparu.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où l'on était venu lui annoncer la mort de son père. C'était lors d'un soir pluvieux d'octobre que la sonnette du cottage de la famille Evans avait retenti. Comme d'habitude, c'était sa mère qui avait répondu à la porte. Il était dans le salon à ce moment-là, perché sur le bras du fauteuil occupé par Neo, leur vieux chat angora, en train de lire L'Adieu aux Armes de Hemingway. Pétunia était quelque part dehors avec Vernon. Il sentait encore le courant d'air froid qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte. Il entendait encore le hurlement déchirant et les pleurs douloureux de sa mère. Il n'avait pas posé de question, n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Il n'avait rien à demander qu'il n'avait déjà compris. Il entendit dire que son avion avait été abattu en plein ciel pendant une mission de reconnaissance et c'était tout.

La vie à River Lane n'avait plus jamais été la même. Lily ne revenait plus pendant les vacances, Pétunia avait emménagé avec son fiancé dans le Surrey et Aster s'était lui-même enrôlé dans la British Army, chacun cherchant à fuir d'une manière ou d'une autre le vide laissé par l'absence de leur père. Et leur mère s'était retrouvée seule dans la maison aux abords de Chester, bien trop grande désormais. Elle avait obstinément refusé de la quitter.

Pendant près de deux ans, alors que Lily terminait sa septième année et entrait dans la vie active de la société sorcière, que Pétunia devenait on ne savait trop quoi, et qu'il suivait une formation exigeante à la Royal Military Academy Sandhurst quelque part dans le Berkshire, elle n'avait cessé de leur envoyer lettres sur lettres. Il lui répondait sporadiquement, trop pris par ses engagements. Et puis un jour, la veille de leurs dix-huit ans, Lily avait débarqué sans prévenir, en larmes et se confondant en excuses incohérentes et incompréhensible.

Une fois qu'elle s'était calmée, elle lui avait patiemment tout expliqué : la guerre qui faisait rage dans son monde, le Lord Noir façon Hitler qui menait une chasse aux moldus, et Violet, leur mère innocente, qui s'était retrouvée prise entre deux feux. Lily lui avait parlé de son travail en tant qu'apprenti Auror, l'équivalent de leur police criminelle en gros, et de sa place au cœur de la résistance. Que parce qu'elle était une née-moldue, elle valait moins que les autres. Et que la conséquence de ces deux faits avait été le meurtre de leur mère.

Il revoyait encore l'article du journal qu'elle lui avait montré, et surtout la photo monochrome animée représentant le cottage de River Lane. Un épais nuage de fumée filtrait en continue d'une plaie béante là où aurait dû se trouver le mur de la cuisine. Les carreaux des fenêtres avaient explosé, le petit jardin dont sa mère était si fière avait été dévasté, carbonisé par un quelconque sortilège. Pire encore, était le crâne nébuleux qui flottait au-dessus de la maison.

La bouche sèche, il avait alors demandé la cause du décès. Lily l'avait fixé un instant, ses lèvres remuant sans prononcer un seul son, un peu comme si elle cherchait les mots justes. Avait étouffé un nouveau sanglot. « Je-j'en sais rien, » avait-elle fini par avouer. « Le c-c, le corps est en trop mauvais état... ».

Torturée, mutilée, puis froidement assassinée, simplement pour le plaisir morbide d'une bande de racistes sous les ordres d'un enfoiré de première classe. Pour une idéologie arriérée à laquelle la plupart de ses partisans ne devaient même croire qu'à moitié.

A l'époque, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, c'était de tout plaquer et foncer tête baissée dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Fort heureusement, la claque que Lily lui avait assénée aussitôt l'avait immédiatement calmé. Mais même des années après, il avait beau retourner la solution dans tous les sens, il en revenait au même point : s'il n'avait pas rejoint l'armée, il aurait été à la maison ce jour-là. Il aurait pu sauver sa mère. Quand il lui en avait fait part, Lily lui avait carrément décoché un superbe direct du droit qui avait valu à l'une quelques hématomes sur les jointures et un index cassé, et à lui, un magnifique coquard qui l'avait rendu borgne une semaine entière. Mais les blessures de la chair guérissaient vite tandis que celles de l'esprit...beaucoup moins voire aucunement. La cicatrice avait beau ne pas être apparente, elle n'en était pas pour autant bien présente, et toujours douloureuse.

Le cimetière n'allait pas tarder à fermer. Aster se releva du parterre d'herbe sèche où il s'était installé, tout à ses réminiscences. Il épousseta rapidement le costume, réajusta son attelle et reprit le chemin par lequel il était arrivé en sens inverse, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la stèle blanche.

Il fallait laisser les morts où ils étaient, car on ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. Mais quelque part dans le Surrey, il y avait un petit garçon qui, lui, pouvait certainement avoir besoin d'aide.


	5. Chapitre 4

NDLA: Déjà le quatrième chapitre, mon dieu que le temps passe vite ^^ Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review :)

Disclaimer: Aster et quelques OCs secondaires sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

Correctrice: Not gonna die

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Deux semaines après son retour à Londres, Aster garait la Vauxhall Astra noire louée à un concessionnaire sur Warwick Way à côté du numéro sept de Privet Drive. Il avait retiré attelle, bandages et pansements quelques jours auparavant. Son épaule était plus ou moins remise mais le tiraillait encore par moment, tandis que son arcade sourcilière droite garderait une trace indélébile de son dernier exploit en la forme d'une mince cicatrice en demi-cercle.

Le quartier était plutôt tranquille, mais il supposa que c'était normal pour un jour en semaine. Les adultes devaient être au travail et les plus jeunes (ou plus âgés) devaient se terrer chez eux à cause de la chaleur toujours aussi accablante. Privet Drive n'avait rien de vraiment remarquable : des maisonnettes symétriques en pierre dans un style tout à fait anglais s'alignaient sur toute la longueur de la rue, chacune entourée d'un jardin minimaliste. Tout était carré, rangé, rien ne dépassait de nulle part. Apparence surfaite. Quelque part, cela correspondait bien à Pétunia.

Il traversa la route d'un pas hésitant. Peut-être que débarquer à l'improviste n'était pas la meilleure approche. Sans doute aurait-il mieux fait d'appeler sa sœur. Après tout, Pétunia et lui ne s'étaient pas revus ou parlés depuis près de onze ans, lors du mariage de Lily. Il avait bien reçu un faire-part de naissance quand Dudley, son autre neveu, était né mais il n'avait jamais rencontré l'enfant.

Le claquement sec de la porte d'entrée le ramena à la réalité. Un garçon d'une petite dizaine d'années venait de sortir du numéro quatre. Le pauvre avait l'air misérable : un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand d'un gris délavé pendouillait lamentablement par-dessus une paire d'épaules osseuses, à moitié rentré dans un pantalon beige beaucoup trop large à peine retenu par une ceinture effilochée. Une masse de cheveux d'un noir de jais ressemblant davantage à un nid d'oiseaux encadrait un visage fin au teint pâle.

L'enfant l'entendit probablement approcher car il releva la tête d'un coup sec, scrutant avec attention son environnement d'un air presque craintif. Mais lorsque le regard du garçon plongea dans celui le sien, Aster se figea. Deux orbes émeraudes le fixaient avec attention, un miroir de ses propres yeux.

Des yeux de Lily.

Lentement, précautionneusement, il franchit en quelques pas l'espace qui le séparait de l'enfant, gardant toujours une distance suffisante pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Harry ?

* * *

Harry observait avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité à peine contenu l'homme qui venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Harry ? Harry Potter ?

Ce n'était pas le premier à lui demander son nom. Il se souvenait de plusieurs occasions où de parfaits inconnus lui avaient serré la main en pleine rue, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer, et qui, au passage, avait prodigieusement agacé Tante Pétunia. Et à chaque fois, il s'était senti extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mais à la différence de ces autres étrangers, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme. Quelque chose qui l'attirait.

Pourtant l'autre était sacrément intimidant : il était vraiment grand, surtout pour Harry du haut de ses neuf, presque dix ans, et taillé comme un athlète. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts étaient aussi ébouriffés que les siens et découvraient une légère cicatrice au coin de son œil droit. Deux billes vertes semblables aux siennes étaient ombragées par une paire de sourcils froncés qui se relevèrent en même temps que les coins de sa bouche, eux-mêmes cernés par une fine barbe de trois jours. L'homme sourit, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et Harry crut reconnaître quelque chose dans ce sourire, comme le vestige d'un souvenir.

\- C'est moi. Je peux vous aider monsieur ? ajouta Harry d'un ton hésitant.

La politesse avant tout. Toujours. Ça donnait moins de raisons à sa tante ou à son oncle de le disputer.

L'étranger sembla se reprendre, et, le fixant toujours, se baissa jusqu'à presque s'agenouiller.

\- Bon sang, c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ta mère.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ça, c'était nouveau.

\- Vous avez connu ma mère ?

Immédiatement, il se mordit la lèvre. Les mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'il ait pu les retenir et il allait très probablement se faire gronder. Mais c'était aussi sa seule chance d'en savoir plus sur ses parents.

\- Un peu que je la connaissais, ta mère et ta tante sont mes sœurs.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit sans parvenir à dire un mot. Sa mère avait eu un frère ? Tante Pétunia avait un frère ? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé.

\- J'imagine qu'elle ne t'a rien dit, hein.

Harry secoua la tête. En fait, tout ce qui semblait se rapporter de près ou de loin à la vie de sa tante avant son mariage avec Vernon Dursley était tabou.

L'homme soupira, avant de lui tendre une large main.

\- Alors autant refaire les présentations correctement, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je m'appelle Aster Evans, et je suis ton oncle.

Harry saisit la main tendue sans hésitation. La paume était chaude, un peu moite, mais il y avait dans ce geste quelque chose de réconfortant, et une petite voix lui soufflait avec insistance qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.

Son oncle.

Un monde de possibilités s'ouvrait devant lui. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de lui parler de sa mère ? De son père ? Peut-être voudrait-il passer un peu de temps avec lui, simplement. Depuis des années, il imaginait entre deux corvées les moyens les plus farfelus pour tenter d'échapper aux Dursley, mais le problème restait toujours le même : il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Mais cette fois, peut être que cette fois, il avait une échappatoire.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, interrompant brutalement ses rêveries.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Potter !?

* * *

\- Maman t'as dit de t'occuper de la pelouse, on te nourrit pas à rien faire ! Et puis c'est qui ça ?

La première impression d'Aster concernant son neveu le plus âgé était que Dudley Dursley paraissait être un garçon particulièrement désagréable. Et s'il avait eu des doutes sur la capacité de sa sœur à élever un enfant, il en avait maintenant la confirmation.

Le garçon était gros, au point que ça ne pouvait pas être sain, et continuait de s'empiffrer en plongeant à un rythme effréné une main grasse dans un paquet de chips qu'il enfournait ensuite dans sa bouche. A côté de lui, la maigreur de Harry faisait vraiment peine à voir. Aster remarqua d'ailleurs que là où les vêtements du fils de Lily étaient délavés et déformés, ceux de l'autre enfant semblaient neufs.

Il retint un soupir d'exaspération et se releva, adressant un signe qui se voulait poli à l'autre garçon.

\- Dudley Dursley je présume ? Est-ce que ta mère est là ?

Dudley le dévisagea sans aucune gêne, son regard s'arrêtant sur le pantalon et la veste treillis qu'il portait.

\- Maman !, hurla-t-il. Harry parle avec un type bizarre qui dit qu'y veut t'voir.

Et aussitôt il repartit en courant dans la maison.

La scène l'avait franchement laissé pantois mais à en voir l'expression de Harry, cela semblait chose courante. Et il était définitivement temps qu'il ait une conversation sérieuse avec Pétunia.

\- Il est toujours aussi charmant ? lança-t-il à son neveu alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous deux vers l'entrée.

Harry parut amusé du sarcasme.

\- Et encore, là il est plutôt dans un bon jour.

Dieu le préserve de voir le gosse dans un mauvais jour.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent sur le carrelage de la maison alors qu'il sonnait à la porte, celle-ci restée par ailleurs ouverte.

\- Qu'est que c'est que ce...oh !

\- Bonjour 'Tunia, salua Aster. Ça faisait un moment.

Pétunia Dursley bouche bée. Ça c'était une image qu'il lui faudrait conserver dans un recoin de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé depuis le mariage de Lily : même silhouette longiligne trop mince, le même visage allongé figé en une moue dédaigneuse, même boucles blondes qu'à l'époque.

\- Tu...Aster. Quand...quand est-ce-que tu es rentré ? balbutia-t-elle après un moment.

\- Il y a deux semaines environ. Ce n'était pas mon idée mais bon, on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Dudley avait reparu derrière sa mère et l'observait avec méfiance.

\- Tu comptes me garder sur le pas de la porte ou tu vas te décider à me laisser rentrer ? Les voisins pourraient jaser...

Cela eut le mérite de la réveiller. Elle s'effaça de l'entrée le temps que lui, ainsi que Harry qui semblait décider à ne pas le lâcher, en ait franchi le seuil avant de le conduire au salon.

\- Dans vos chambres les garçons !

La sortie des deux enfants ne s'effectua pas sans remue-ménage : Dudley s'amusait à essayer de faire tomber à coup de croche-pieds son cousin, qui de son côté, paraissait avoir une bonne expérience de ce genre de petits tours car il esquiva chacun d'entre eux avec une facilité déconcertante.

Aster en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce. Comme le laissait supposer l'extérieur de la maison, tout était parfaitement nettoyé, poli, lissé, ordonné. Une rangée de photographies attira son attention : il y avait là diverses images des membres de la famille, surtout de Dudley...et pas une seule de Harry.

Un bruit de verres s'entrechoquant le fit se retourner et il découvrit Pétunia disposant de petites tasses à thé sur la table basse.

\- Je dois dire, fit-elle en s'installant sur le canapé après qu'il ait lui-même pris place dans un fauteuil face à la fenêtre, que tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir aujourd'hui. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Il réfléchit un instant à sa réponse. Plusieurs questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais aller de front à la confrontation ne mènerait nulle part. Mieux valait commencer en douceur.

\- Eh bien, on m'a récemment fait remarqué que je n'avais pas été très présent pour la famille qu'il me restait. On peut donc dire que je cherche à rattraper le temps perdu...ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ? Comment vas-tu ?

La conversation tourna rapidement en mondanités et pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes il eut droit à une éloge complète de Dudley qui était, à l'entendre parler, un parfait gentleman, un élève studieux et un futur sportif de haut niveau. Il apprit également que son beau-frère s'était hissé à la tête de sa compagnie, une entreprise de perceuse qui pouvait se targuer de réaliser un beau chiffre d'affaire chaque année.

\- Et Harry ?

Aussitôt le visage de sa sœur se tordit comme si elle le thé qu'elle buvait à petites gorgées était soudainement devenu la boisson la plus amère du monde.

\- Humpf, ce garnement ? C'est un bon à rien qui ne fait que causer des problèmes depuis qu'il est ici. Il est bien comme son père celui-là.

C'était bien ce qu'il avait craint. Pétunia avait été jalouse de Lily depuis qu'elle avait compris que sa sœur faisait parti d'un monde auquel elle-même n'avait pas accès. Puis elle avait épousé Vernon Dursley, un homme à l'esprit aussi étriqué que possible. Et si l'existence du monde magique l'avait déjà bien rebuté lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, tout espoir que Vernon s'y ouvre un jour avait été réduit à néant le jour du mariage de Lily. James Potter, son autre beau-frère, et Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de ce dernier avaient trouvé de bon goût de faire un blague « façon Maraudeur » aux Dursley. De ce qu'Aster savait, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé aux Potter depuis l'incident. En fait, cela devait bien être la dernière occasion où ils s'étaient tous vus.

Confier le fils de James et Lily Potter à Vernon et Pétunia Dursley était en tout cas la pire des choses à faire.

\- Je suis curieux, comment as-tu obtenu sa garde ?

\- Ils l'ont laissé sur le pas de notre porte avec une lettre.

Il manqua s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as entendue, siffla Pétunia avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

Il pouvait, dans une certaine mesure, imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait : elle n'avait pas encore appris la mort de Lily qu'on la forçait à s'occuper du fils de la sœur qu'elle haïssait. Apparemment la pilule avait été dure à avaler à l'époque et elle en avait gardé un certain ressentiment encore aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as encore cette lettre ?

\- Non, je l'ai brûlée le jour même.

\- Je vois... J'imagine qu'il a commencé à montrer des signes de magie...Pétunia ?

Au mot « magie », sa sœur avait bondi sur ses pieds, jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques de tous les côtés comme si elle craignait que leur conversation soit entendue.

Finalement, elle se retourna, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Ne prononce pas ce mot !

Aster se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Et comment comptes-tu expliquer ce qui se passe à Harry ? L'as-tu fait au moins ?

\- Non...Nous-nous ne lui avons rien dit, ni sur ses parents, ni sur cette...bizarrerie.

Pétunia se rassit, les yeux baissés, comme si elle n'osait pas croiser son regard. Un sentiment de malaise s'installa au creux de son estomac.

\- Pétunia...

\- Il faut que tu comprennes, nous espérions que si nous n'en parlions pas, si nous évitions toute allusion à ce sujet alors il serait normal...

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

\- Pétunia, qu'est-ce que tu as fait !


	6. Chapitre 5

NDLA: Un peu d'avance sur le planning cette fois, pour la simple et bonne raison que je pars demain pour la Chine et que comme je vais devoir me lever très tôt (et par très tôt j'entends 4h du mat') je n'aurais pas l'occasion de poster plus tard. De la même manière, le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute avec un peu de retard. Voilà vous êtes prévenus ^^

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review ;)

Disclaimer: Aster et quelques OCs secondaires sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

Correctrice: Not gonna die

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

De son placard sous l'escalier, Harry n'entendait rien de la discussion qui avait cours dans le salon. Les deux adultes s'y étaient enfermés depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà et ne paraissaient pas prêts d'en ressortir.

Il s'ennuyait.

D'un regard morne, il suivit le chemin d'une petite araignée sur le mur de sa chambre de fortune (ou d'infortune). Au-dessus de sa tête, une ampoule à la lumière tremblotante, seul éclairage de la petite pièce, vacillait doucement, comme bercée par un courant d'air invisible. Les murs étaient froids, tapissés des quelques dessins qui avaient échappés à la poubelle.

Sans grande conviction, il se saisit d'un des nombreux cavaliers de plomb trônant sur la petite étagère de bois vermoulu. La figurine, toutes ses figurines en fait, avait appartenu à Dudley. Elle était vieille, rouillée, et la peinture était défraîchie, mais il l'aimait bien. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas exactement faire la fine bouche. Et c'était l'un des rares jouets qu'il avait pu sauver de la tornade destructrice que devenait son cousin quand il était contrarié.

Le plafond du placard s'ébranla et une couche de poussière, de toiles d'araignées et de petits morceaux de bois se déversa sur sa tête. Des bruits de pas peu discrets mais suffisamment étouffés par le tapis descendaient l'escalier menant à l'étage. Sans doute Dudley n'arrivait-il pas à contenir sa curiosité. Il attendit que son cousin soit passé devant sa porte pour l'ouvrir et jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Dudley avait l'œil collé au judas et écoutait d'un air avide ce qui se disait de l'autre côté. Sans un bruit, Harry s'approcha et s'aplatit au sol, espérant entendre quelque chose. Quelques bribes de conversations lui parvenaient :

\- ...brûlée le jour même...

\- ...montrer des signes...

Un silence puis sa tante hurla.

\- Ne prononce pas ce mot !

Un nouveau silence

\- ...rien dit...ses parents...

A ces mots, Harry releva la tête brusquement, rencontrant le regard inquisiteur de Dudley.

Ils parlaient de lui.

\- Pourquoi ils parlent de toi ? marmonna Dudley à son attention

Harry le considéra avec une pointe d'agacement et l'ignora.

Pourquoi parlaient-ils de lui ? Et que venaient faire ses parents là-dedans ? Il ne savait que très peu de choses d'eux, et les seules bribes d'informations qu'il avait réussi à soutirer à sa tante avaient résulté en une cruelle désillusion. A l'en croire, ses parents étaient deux ivrognes finis au chômage qui avaient trouvé la mort dans un banal accident de voiture. Rien à voir avec ses propres désirs. Fût un temps, il avait espéré qu'il avait atterri chez les Dursley par erreur, et que son père et sa mère étaient quelque part dehors à le chercher, et qu'il viendrait un jour le récupérer et régler le malentendu. Il rêvait d'une vie heureuse. Mais plus les années passaient et plus ténu se faisait son espoir.

\- Hé, j'te parle.

Son cousin le bouscula avec force et il tomba à terre, dos à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il avec colère.

\- Pourquoi ils parlent de toi ? répéta Dudley. T'as rien d'intéressant alors pourquoi ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi.

Harry se releva, époussetant du mieux qu'il put le vieux short de son cousin qui lui avait été gracieusement offert par ses tuteurs. De nouveau, Dudley le poussa et cette fois il se raccrocha à la poignée de la porte.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, les choses avaient toujours été ainsi entre lui et Dudley. L'autre garçon le détestait, l'avait toujours détesté pour une raison qui, bien qu'elle lui échappe totalement, semblait totalement partagée par les parents de ce dernier. Ce n'était même pas de la rivalité comme cela pouvait arriver entre deux frères, non, c'était seulement de la méchanceté gratuite et infondée. Plus aberrant encore, était que du fait du soutien de son oncle et de sa tante, Harry n'avait jamais eu le droit de répliquer ou de se défendre. Et Dudley savait profiter de ce passe-droit. Combien de fois avait-il causé des ennuis à Harry pour le simple plaisir de le voir se faire rabrouer par les instituteurs de leur école primaire, ou l'avait-il fait accuser d'une quelconque bêtise dont il était lui-même responsable et lui avait ri au nez lorsque Vernon lui avait (presque littéralement) sonné les cloches ? Harry ne les comptaient plus. Pas plus qu'il ne comptait les fois où Dudley et ses amis lui avaient couru après pour lui taper dessus sans autre raison qu'ils s'ennuyaient.

Aujourd'hui, cette logique absurde s'était trouvée éclipsée par celle autrement plus immature que Dudley était énervé, ne supportant pas que l'on s'intéresse à qui que ce soit d'autre que sa petite et ronde personne. Il voulait des réponses, et Harry, dans son raisonnement irrationnel, devait forcément les connaître. Le fait qu'il soit hors de vue des quelques adultes présent devait y être également pour beaucoup.

D'un œil, Harry surveillait son cousin, qui arborait à présent un sourire cruel, tout en cherchant un moyen de le contourner pour rejoindre son placard. Peine perdue, celui-ci prenait la moitié du couloir et malgré sa petite taille le garçon n'arriverait pas à se faufiler.

Dudley lança brusquement son poing en avant et Harry, oubliant qu'il était déjà acculé, recula. Le choc de son dos contre le bois de la porte le stoppa net, et le coup le cueillit au menton. Etourdi, il se rattrapa comme il put à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main.

La poignée de fer tourna dans sa paume et Harry se sentit partir en arrière.

* * *

Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans le salon. Elle lui avait tout dit, absolument tout. Il en était sûr car Pétunia n'avait jamais été capable de lui mentir. Les yeux fixés sur sa sœur qui triturait son tablier de ses mains nerveuses, Aster ressassait en boucle les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Les mensonges...

Les actes de maltraitance...

L'abandon...

Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas exploser et lui hurler dessus. Sauf que cela aurait été bien hypocrite de sa part. Après tout, lui-même s'était désintéressé du sort de son neveu. Il avait fui le pays et n'avait jamais prit la peine de demander de ses nouvelle à Pétunia (quoiqu'il doutait qu'elle lui eut dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet).

De son point de vue, il était tout aussi coupable.

Une commotion soudaine de l'autre côté de la porte leur fit relever la tête à tous les deux, juste à temps pour la voir s'ouvrir d'un coup. Debout, le poing levé dans une position menaçante, Dudley Dursley, pétrifié dans son geste, tirait une tête de six pieds de long. A ses pieds, la frêle silhouette de Harry Potter se redressait tant bien que mal, apparemment sonné par sa brusque chute.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Pétunia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Aster s'était déjà précipité pour aider le plus petit des deux garçons. Harry clignait des yeux et se massait le menton, un peu groggy.

\- C'est pas ma faute, geignit Dudley. C'est lui qui a commencé.

Aster lui lança un regard peu avenant avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Celle-ci se leva prestement de son siège, empoigna son fils par le bras et disparu de la pièce. Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier puis une porte claqua à l'étage et le calme revint.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? finit-il par demander au garçon une fois qu'il l'eut fait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil attenant au canapé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, refusant de le regarder directement.

\- Rien, il m'a bousculé par erreur.

Aster soupira. Le garçon ne lui parlerait pas. Ses années de solitude à subir les rebuffades de sa famille devait l'avoir rendu méfiant quant à toute forme d'aide extérieure gratuitement offerte. Ce n'était pas quelque chose pour laquelle il pouvait lui tenir rigueur, mais sur le long terme, cela ne ferait que causer des problèmes.

\- Et ce genre d'accident arrive souvent j'imagine ?

Le garçon se crispa, serrant et desserrant les poings. Puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune importance. Même si je disais la vérité ça finirait par me retomber dessus.

Harry avait l'air complètement dépité.

\- Personne ne me croît jamais de toute façon, termina-t-il avec fatalité.

\- Je te crois moi.

La surprise dans les yeux de l'enfant lui fit physiquement mal. Le pauvre gosse n'avait jamais eu personne pour l'écouter, lui parler, et surtout, n'avait jamais eu personne pour l'aider.

\- Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que ton cousin est un sale gosse dont les parents ont toujours été beaucoup trop permissifs. Et contrairement à lui, mentir ne te servirait à rien.

L'explication sembla convenir à l'enfant dont le regard s'illumina immédiatement.

* * *

Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant ses mots. Il avait tellement de choses à demander à cet homme (Aster, il avait dit qu'il s'appelait Aster), tellement qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Vous êtes mon oncle, c'est ça ?

La question, aussitôt posée, lui parut stupide. Il était sensé faire une bonne première impression et Aster allait penser qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Mais l'homme ne releva pas, et se contenta de se pencher un peu plus en avant, comme pour partager un secret.

\- Ta mère et moi étions des faux jumeaux, ta tante avait, a deux ans de plus que moi. Techniquement, je suis le petit dernier mais je reste convaincu que c'est uniquement parce que Lily a toujours eu l'esprit de compétition et qu'elle a été la plus pressée de sortir.

La réponse simple, concise, lui réchauffa le cœur d'une manière qu'il n'avait connue auparavant. En une seule phrase, il en avait davantage appris sur sa mère qu'en huit années de vie commune avec les Dursley.

\- Comment elle était ?

\- Lily ? Hum, c'était une vrai tête de mule quand elle le voulait, mais ça c'est un trait commun à tous les Evans. Et elle avait une sacré droite aussi, mon nez s'en souvient encore...

Harry étouffa un rire en essayant d'imaginer une petite femme frêle cogner le grand gaillard qui lui faisait face. Les minutes filèrent à toute allure alors qu'il écoutait son oncle lui raconter diverses anecdotes de leur enfance.

\- C'était une belle personne, aussi bien physiquement que par ses valeurs morales. Tu as ses yeux d'ailleurs, ajouta Aster. Pour le reste, tu ressembles davantage à ton père.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Attends je dois avoir une photo quelque part...

Son oncle tira un portefeuille au cuir usé de sa poche et se mit à farfouiller dedans. Après quelques instants, un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage et il en sortit un bout de papier plié en deux qu'il lui tendit.

C'était une vieille photo de famille monochrome aux bouts écornés et jaunis. Cinq personnages fixaient l'objectif, deux adultes et trois enfants relativement jeunes. Harry reconnut sans peine Pétunia Dursley, alors Evans. Même des années plus tard, son visage n'avait pas tellement changé, de même que son expression pincée. Il supposa que l'homme et la femme devaient être leur parents, ses propres grands-parents réalisa-t-il. L'homme se tenait droit, un regard sévère et fier plaqué sur le visage. Il avait un air militaire, le même qui se dégageait d'Aster. La femme, plus petite que son mari d'au moins une tête, avait les mains posées sur les épaules de sa fille aînée et souriait d'un air tranquille à l'appareil. Harry lui trouva immédiatement un air sympathique.

Quand finalement Harry tourna les yeux vers les plus jeunes enfants, il fut frappé par leur ressemblance. La qualité de l'image avait beau ne pas être des meilleures, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger changement dans la coupe de leurs cheveux, il aurait été incapable de les différencier. Les jumeaux, qui devaient avoir cinq ou six ans à l'époque, se tenaient devant leur père, bras-dessus bras-dessous, échangeant un rire complice. Sa mère, particulièrement attira son attention. Lily Evans avait un air malicieux et un magnifique sourire.

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Quelque chose coula sur sa joue et il essuya d'un revers de main les quelques larmes qui s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux.

\- Tu peux la garder.

Il leva un regard plein d'espoir vers son oncle.

\- Je peux, c'est vrai ? Elle ne va pas vous manquer ?

\- J'en ai plein d'autres comme ça, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Aster. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me donne l'impression de faire beaucoup plus vieux que mon âge.

* * *

Aster observa Harry passer et repasser sa main sur l'image figé de sa mère. Il devait avoir dans ses affaires quelques photos magiquement animées du mariage de Lily et James qu'il lui faudrait montrer à son neveu.

\- Vous, euh, tu reviendras me voir ?

La question était murmurée du bout des lèvres, quasiment inaudible et soudain Harry le fixait de ses grands yeux encore un peu larmoyant où brillait une petite lueur d'espoir. Un espoir presque désespéré.

Il n'hésita pas. En fait, il avait déjà pris sa décision au moment même où les deux garçons avaient déboulé dans le salon, si les aveux de Pétunia ne l'avaient pas déjà convaincu.

Son neveu ne passerait pas un jour de plus dans cette maison.


	7. Chapitre 6

NDLA: Désolée pour le retard plus conséquent que ce que j'avais espéré : entre le décalage horaire à mon retour et mes partiels je n'ai pas eu trop de temps dernièrement ^^"

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review ;)

Disclaimer: Aster et quelques OCs secondaires sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

Correctrice: Not gonna die

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Convaincre Pétunia de lui céder la garde de son neveu n'avait pris à Aster en tout et pour tout que quelques minutes. Quant à Harry lui-même...Le garçon avait pratiquement fondu en larme avant de lui sauter au cou, manquant de peu de l'étrangler. L'enfant avait une force physique bien plus importante que son apparence négligée ne le laissait supposer.

Il avait envoyé Harry chercher ses affaires et l'attendait maintenant sur le perron du numéro 4, Privet Drive. Il n'avait pas revu Dudley depuis l'altercation avec son cousin et il supposa qu'il devait être resté enfermé dans sa chambre. Probablement pas à y réfléchir sur ses actes puisqu'il doutait que Pétunia l'ait un tant soit peu sermonné, mais de son point de vue, c'était toujours un problème en moins à gérer.

Harry réapparut rapidement dans l'entrée, un vieux sac à dos plutôt mince passé sur des épaules qui l'étaient tout autant. Pétunia se tenait derrière lui, clairement mal à l'aise. Aster se contenta de lui adresser un vague signe de tête. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas vers la voiture que la porte claquait.

Définitivement.

La gorge serrée, il se força à avancer vers la Vauxhall noire qui les attendait de l'autre côté de la route, les dernières paroles que Pétunia lui avait adressées résonnant encore dans sa tête :

 _« La magie a détruit notre famille, tué notre mère et Lily. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce gamin t'apporte le même genre de malchance mais si tu décides de t'occuper de lui alors je me moque bien de ce qui arrivera. »_

Pétunia n'était jamais objective lorsqu'on évoquait le sujet de la magie. Un mélange de peur et de jalousie avait-il deviné. Mais sur ce point, il devait lui concéder qu'elle avait en partie raison. Toutefois, de là à rejeter la faute sur un enfant qui ne savait rien et qui avait tout autant souffert qu'eux, il y avait un monde.

Une limite que Pétunia n'avait eu aucune hésitation à franchir.

Lui-même n'était pas particulièrement ravi du carnage que cet univers avait causé dans leur vie, et il n'avait qu'une confiance très limitée dans ce pouvoir et les gens qui le maniaient (excepté Lily, cela allait sans dire). Il en voulait pour preuve l'attitude de Sirius et James au mariage de ce dernier.

Bien qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas nécessairement compte, les sorciers, dans leur grande majorité, étaient arrogants. Persuadés de détenir la parole juste et n'acceptaient pas qu'on leur dise le contraire. Et même s'ils clamaient agir « pour le plus grand bien » au final, les gens comme lui, sans pouvoir d'aucune sorte, étaient systématiquement considérés comme des êtres inférieurs incapables de se défendre par eux-mêmes.

Et c'était cela le plus rageant.

Cette tendance apparaissait même chez les « pro-moldus » bien que ces derniers ne s'en rendent pas forcément compte. James Potter avait été de ceux-là, incapable de comprendre que les moldus n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur tienne la main pour vivre correctement : si les sorciers avaient la magie, eux, les sans-pouvoirs, avaient la technologie, une notion qui semblait tout à fait échapper aux premiers, tellement enfermés dans une société archaïque qu'ils n'avaient pas suivi, ni même pris la peine de suivre, l'évolution de leurs plus proches voisins.

Ah vanité quand tu nous tiens.

Après s'être assuré que Harry était bien attaché à l'arrière de la voiture (il était en effet trop petit pour monter à l'avant), Aster s'apprêtait à prendre place derrière le volant quand une voix chevrotante l'interpella. Il se retourna pour découvrir une petite grand-mère penchée sur son caddie qui le fixait avec curiosité et méfiance.

\- Je peux vous aider madame ?

Elle l'observa un moment avant de se tourner vers la voiture et d'adresser un signe amical à Harry qui le lui rendit.

\- Vous vous occupez du petit maintenant ? Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Je, euh, oui...Aster Evans, je suis le frère de Pétunia Dursley, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main qu'elle serra avec une vigueur surprenante pour quelqu'un de son âge. Je vais m'occuper de mon neveu pendant quelques temps.

Ça c'était la version officielle. La version officieuse, c'était que Harry resterait chez lui jusqu'à la signature des papiers du transfert de garde. Et après aussi évidemment.

Après l'avoir longuement détaillé, la vieille dame hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Arabella Figgs. Il était temps que quelqu'un vienne le prendre. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui serait arriver s'il était resté chez cette femme. Avec ses premiers accidents et tout...mais j'imagine que vous voyez de quoi je parle.

Lancée comme elle était, Aster se garda bien de lui couper la parole, se contentant de hocher la tête chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait son avis.

\- Enfin, finit-elle par dire, vous m'avez l'air d'être un bon garçon. Prenez soin de lui surtout, ce pauvre enfant en a suffisamment vu comme ça.

Et là-dessus, elle repartit, trottinant avec contentement, tourna au coin de la prochaine rue et disparut de sa vue. Un peu médusé par cet échange, Aster s'installa finalement dans son siège, démarra la voiture, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le quartier à bonne allure.

Ils venaient de passer la pancarte indiquant la sortie de Little Whinging quand les vagues pensées qui lui trituraient l'esprit depuis leur départ le frappèrent avec une clarté évidente, si fort qu'il manqua faire un écart sur la route. Heureusement pour lui, Harry ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Cette Mrs Figgs avait parlé de « ses premiers accidents » d'un air entendu, comme si elle comprenait tout à fait ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Mais dans ce cas que faisait une sorcière dans le voisinage de son neveu. Qui plus est, une sorcière qui n'avait pas cru bon d'intervenir ou de faire intervenir les autorités compétentes alors que Harry se faisait maltraiter par sa tante. Et vu la façon dont elle lui avait parlé, elle surveillait clairement le gamin et ses tuteurs. Aster avait la nette impression qu'il y avait plus dans cette histoire qu'une simple coïncidence.

En fait, plusieurs choses dans cette histoire ne collaient pas : déjà pourquoi, au nom du ciel, pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il prévenu que son neveu était en vie ? Ensuite, il lui semblait évident vu la façon dont Pétunia lui avait raconté comment elle et son mari avaient obtenu la garde de Harry, que la mise sous tutelle n'avait pas été faite dans la plus grande légalité. Pourquoi le faire surveiller ?

Toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal au crâne. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros là-dessous qu'un pauvre orphelin élevé dans une famille mal-aimante, et il était bien déterminé à découvrir quoi ou il ne s'appelait plus Aster Evans !

* * *

Blotti dans le siège arrière de la voiture de son oncle, Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Il était débarrassé des Dursley. Pour toujours. Aster lui avait promis qu'il n'y retournerait jamais et rien que cette promesse avait fait de cette journée-là la plus belle de toute sa courte vie.

Tête posée contre la vitre, il regardait avec avidité le paysage qui défilait à toute allure au dehors. Pendant près de neuf ans, son monde s'était uniquement résumé au secteur comprenant Privet Drive où il habitait, Magnolia Crescent où vivait Mrs Figgs qui s'occupait de lui occasionnellement, l'école primaire publique deux rues plus loin et le petit quartier commerçant de Little Whinging où le traînait parfois sa tante pour aller faire les courses. Mais aujourd'hui, finalement, il en était sorti et un tout nouvel univers s'ouvrait à lui.

\- A voir ta tête, tu n'as pas dû beaucoup sortir de chez toi, je me trompe ?

Surpris, il reporta son attention sur son oncle qui conduisait, un air concentré sur le visage et le regard fixé sur la route.

\- Pas vraiment non. Les Dursley préféraient faire comme si je n'existais pas.

\- Hum...

Il ne s'était pas encore vraiment fait une idée sur l'homme, mais il lui faisait indéniablement confiance. Après tout, c'était bien le premier à avoir jamais pris sa défense contre son cousin, et ça, pour Harry, ça valait tout l'or du monde.

Une ombre passa et Harry releva la tête pour apercevoir les premiers immeubles indiquant qu'ils atteignaient enfin le centre de Londres. Il se redressa, contemplant avec une curiosité renouvelée les rues de la capitale anglaise.

Tout était si grand ici.

Ils longèrent lentement la Tamise, pris dans la circulation relativement dense de cette fin d'après -midi et Harry eut la pensée, certes étrange, que son oncle Vernon devait se trouver là quelque part dans la file de voiture roulant en sens inverse. S'il l'avait aperçu, il n'aurait pas hésité à se mettre debout pour lui faire un pied de nez.

Puéril mais libérateur.

Ils passèrent un pont, puis un autre et traversèrent le fleuve avant de s'engager plus avant dans le centre-ville. La voiture contourna un parc et roula encore une dizaine de minutes avant de se garer dans la cour d'un immense bâtiment un peu austère de briques rouges et blanches.

Impatient comme il était, Harry se dépêcha de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit la portière d'un coup. La lumière du soleil de fin d'après-midi l'aveugla immédiatement et il toussota plusieurs fois lorsqu'un nuage de fumée craché par le pot d'échappement d'une jeep lui prit la gorge.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le poussa gentiment en avant.

\- Viens, c'est par là.

De près, l'immeuble lui paraissait encore plus grand. Dans l'entrée, un homme en tenue militaire les salua poliment, levant la main à son couvre-chef devant Aster et jetant un coup d'œil curieux à Harry. Le vestibule passé, il suivit son oncle à travers une volée d'escaliers étoffés d'une moquette grise jusqu'au second étage. Longeant le couloir, Aster s'arrêta presque au bout de celui-ci, devant une porte de bois sombre portant le numéro 210.

\- On y est, fit son oncle.

La clé tourna dans la serrure et Harry se retrouva dans un petit salon un peu spartiate. Il était vide, excepté les deux fauteuils se faisant face autour d'une petite table basse à surface vitrée. Les murs, nus, étaient recouverts d'un vieux papier peint à rayures. Il n'y avait dans la pièce aucun indice que quiconque vivait ici. Idem pour la salle à manger et la cuisine qui n'étaient séparées que par un demi-mur servant également de comptoir. Pas un seul objet personnel, photographie ou tableau.

\- Je viens juste de rentrer et je ne n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vraiment m'installer, expliqua Aster. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

A ces mots, Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Une chambre pour lui ?

Il emboîta le pas à son oncle jusqu'à une petite pièce comportant une commode, une armoire et un pupitre avec une chaise. Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour ce qui se trouvait en face de la fenêtre : un lit. Un vrai lit et non pas la paillasse inconfortable sur laquelle il avait dormi toutes ces années chez les Dursley.

\- C'est, c'est vraiment ma chambre ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Aster qui l'observait avec attention.

L'homme hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, la mienne est juste en face, ajouta-t-il. Et la salle de bain est au bout du couloir.

Harry l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, émerveillé. Il n'y avait rien et il n'avait rien. Mais rien que cette pièce représentait pour lui plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, et cette fois, il ne tenta pas de les retenir. En fait, il se jeta sur Aster pour l'enserrer de ses petits bras en murmurant des « merci, merci » à peine inaudibles.

\- C'est pas grand-chose, conclut son oncle un peu embarrassé, mais c'est la maison.

Et Harry ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Maison »...Ce mot avait vraiment une belle sonorité.


	8. Chapitre 7

NDLA: Merci énormément pour les reviews, vous êtes super :D

MAJ 17/05/2016 : Je viens de repasser sur les chapitres précédents pour corriger quelques coquilles (ni ma correctrice ni moi ne sommes infaillibles malheureusement). Si vous en voyez d'autres n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.

Disclaimer: Aster et quelques OCs secondaires sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Correctrice: Not gonna die

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Les premiers jours de cohabitation entre son neveu et Aster se passèrent bien mieux que ce dernier ne l'avait imaginé. L'enfant était relativement facile à vivre et étonnement équilibré pour avoir passé ses jeunes années sous la coupe d'adultes tels que les Dursley. Il était calme, attentif, intelligent et toujours désireux d'aider. Peut-être un peu trop pressé d'ailleurs, et toujours un peu méfiant, mais ce n'était pas une chose pour laquelle il pouvait lui tenir rigueur.

Ils avaient consacré les deux dernières après-midi à faire les courses un peu partout dans Londres, déjà parce que Harry et lui avaient cruellement besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe ainsi que de quelques jeux et livres pour son neveu, et ensuite, parce qu'il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux pour le gamin comme pour lui-même de profiter un peu du soleil plutôt que de rester enfermé tout la journée dans l'appartement.

L'immeuble tout entier était loué par l'armée pour ses soldats en permission, parfois pour leurs familles également. Son propre logement était assez confortable et un peu plus spacieux que d'autres, suffisant pour un couple avec à la rigueur un enfant, mais étant donnée la situation présente, ce n'était au final plus qu'une solution de remplacement.

L'arrivée de Harry avait pas mal chamboulé ses projets. Son plan de départ, lorsque son supérieur direct l'avait littéralement traîné jusque dans l'avion pour Londres, avait été de repartir dès que ses blessures auraient étés guéries sans s'occuper de même défaire ses bagages (pour le peu qu'il en avait). Sa discussion avec Lowell avait bousculé les choses et sa visite chez Pétunia avait radicalement changé la donne. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à se retrouver, à l'issue de celle-ci, avec la garde d'un enfant, qui plus est, un futur sorcier.

Un état de fait qui lui posait d'ailleurs un certain nombre de problèmes et de contraintes qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévues, notamment le fait qu'il allait devoir repasser au service civil s'il voulait s'occuper correctement de son neveu et ne pourrait donc pas occuper l'appartement encore très longtemps. N'ayant vécu ses dernières années qu'en enchaînant des missions sans quasiment aucun repos entre elle tout en vivant du strict minimum, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de dépenser sa paie et se retrouvait donc avec un compte en banque plutôt bien garni. Aussi l'achat ou la location d'un nouveau logement ne devrait pas poser de problèmes majeurs.

Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage dans sa perspective de quitter (temporairement) l'armée, c'était bien la probabilité de retrouver un emploi alors qu'il n'avait quasiment aucune qualification valable. Là encore, il y avait bien une alternative même s'il devait avouer que cela mettait un peu à mal sa fierté. Toutefois, il n'avait pas tellement le choix et il se promit de rappeler dans les plus brefs délais l'ancien Général devenu Commissaire.

De plus, et c'était peut-être le plus important, il lui faudrait bientôt s'occuper de révéler à son neveu la vérité sur ses parents et leur mort. Il avait bien vite démenti la version des Dursley consistant à rabâcher au pauvre gosse des insanités aussi grotesques qu'insultantes pour la mémoire des Potter, mais n'était pas allé jusqu'à lui expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé, du moins pour ce qu'il en savait car une bonne partie de l'affaire restait tout de même relativement floue. Il n'avait pas non plus encore évoqué le monde magique, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre pour ne pas passer pour un illuminé.

L'occasion se présenta la veille de l'anniversaire de Harry, lorsqu'après un geste malheureux, le garçon stoppa nette la chute vers le sol d'un verre qu'il venait de renverser. L'objet resta en suspens une demi-seconde puis, le plus naturellement du monde, il retourna sagement à la place dont il avait été délogé. Son neveu écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, avant de se rendre compte que l'acte n'était pas passé inaperçu. Aussitôt, il commença à bafouiller des excuses sans queue ni tête auxquelles Aster se dépêcha de couper court, avant de les diriger dans le salon.

Maintenant assis face à face chacun dans un fauteuil, il hésitait sur la manière dont il devait aborder le « problème ». Harry avait le regard fixé sur ces genoux, les mains coincées sous ses jambes, bougeant à peine. Il avait l'air totalement dépité et sa lèvre tremblait légèrement, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Aster se surprit à penser à combien il ressemblait à Lily à cet instant précis, car sa sœur avait eu exactement la même mimique lorsqu'elle venait de faire une bêtise et était sur le point de se faire sermonner.

Peut-être devrait-il débuter par là...

\- Lorsque ta mère avait sept ans, commença-t-il, elle a transformé pour la première fois l'une des tasses à thé du service en porcelaine de notre mère en bouquet de roses. Le jour de nos huit ans, elle a envoyé voltiger par sa seule pensée la Tante Iris parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de commenter la façon dont elle se tenait à table.

A ce point du récit, Harry avait cessé de fixer le sol et l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Il était incapable de définir, en revanche, si le garçon était captivé par ce qu'il disait ou s'il le croyait complètement marteau.

\- Un peu plus tard, poursuivit Aster, elle est parvenue à faire germer toutes les fleurs et arbustes du jardin en plein hiver.

Heureusement pour eux, le jardin était derrière la maison et clôturé de tous les côtés, sinon Violet Evans aurait eu beaucoup de peine à expliquer le phénomène à leurs voisins. Mais les incidents bizarres s'enchaînaient, fluctuant en nombre et en ampleur, et leur pauvre mère avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir caché ce secret qu'elle-même, qu'aucun d'eux en fait ne comprenait.

\- Ces phénomènes étaient aussi imprévisibles qu'impossibles à maîtriser et personne n'était capable de dire à Lily de quoi il en retournait...J'imagine que ce genre de choses t'arrive aussi non ?

Son neveu hocha doucement la tête.

\- En maternelle, fit-il lentement comme s'il cherchait un exemple dans ses souvenirs, les cheveux de Mrs. Carter sont devenus bleus devant toute la classe. Mes cheveux ont repoussé d'un coup quand la tante Pétunia les a coupés trop courts. Et il y a aussi la fois où j'ai fini sur le toit de l'école quand Dudley me courait après...

Il parlait de plus en plus vite et de plus fort, soucieux de se débarrasser de ce poids trop lourd pour son jeune esprit.

\- C'est pour ça que les Dursley n'arrêtaient pas de dire que je suis bizarre, anormal, pas vrai ? Mais j'y peux rien moi, j'arrive pas à contrôler ce qui se passe. Et puis, rien de tout ça n'est logique, c'est presque mag...

Harry se tut d'un coup et se renfonça dans le fauteuil, l'air soudain penaud.

\- C'est presque magique, oui.

\- La magie ça n'existe pas, affirma le garçon.

\- Et qui te l'a dit ?

\- Ben, les Dursley...

\- Et nous savons tous deux combien ton oncle et ta tante sont dignes de confiance.

\- Mais même ! Tout le monde le sait, c'est impossible !

\- Oh vraiment, et dans ce cas comment tu expliques ce qui se passe autour de toi ?

\- Euh...

\- Réfléchis bien, dans quel état d'esprit étais-tu quand ils se sont produits ? En colère ? Triste ? Fatigué ?

\- Euh oui...mais...

\- Ta mère était pareille, continua Aster. Chaque fois que ses émotions devenaient trop fortes, la magie en elle se déchaînait. Plus tard, elle a appris à la contrôler. Ton père avait le même don, ainsi que ses amis et environ dix pour cent de la population de la Grande-Bretagne.

Devant l'air perdu de son neveu, il se rapprocha, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

\- Tu n'es pas bizarre, pas plus que tu n'es un monstre. Tu es un sorcier, Harry.

* * *

Magie.

Sorcier.

Pendant toute l'enfance de Harry, la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapportait avait été un tabou à n'évoquer sous aucun prétexte, même par erreur. En fait, la moindre chose sortant du quotidien commun et ennuyeux (de son avis personnel) des Dursley était bannie. Et voilà qu'on lui annonçait que lui-même était capable d'utiliser la magie.

Soit Aster se fichait de lui, soit il était timbré.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Je t'assure que je suis très sérieux, répondit son oncle, qui, effectivement, avait l'air parfaitement convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de son oncle, cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge ou de tromperie. Il n'y en avait aucune et il n'en fut même pas surpris. Depuis quelques jours qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il avait pu commencer à cerner le personnage. Aster Evans était un homme franc par nature, et pour le moment, il ne lui avait pas donné de raison de douter de lui ou de ses paroles.

Et puis, s'il disait la vérité, cela expliquerait en partie le comportement des Dursley pendant les années qu'il avait vécues sous leur coupe...Et franchement, il fallait bien avouer qu'être magicien, ce serait vraiment cool.

\- Les Dursley le savait, n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa-t-il soudain avec colère. Ils le savait et ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit.

\- Ta tante et ton oncle oui. Pour ton cousin, j'ignore ce qu'il en est, mais j'en doute sincèrement.

Son oncle soupira.

\- Pétunia n'a jamais accepté que Lily puisse être différente, meilleure qu'elle. Pour elle, la magie n'était rien d'autre qu'une monstruosité, une tare qui faisait de Lily la honte de la famille. Quant à Vernon, eh bien disons qu'il n'était déjà pas très ouvert à ce genre de chose au départ.

Et voilà qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de les haïr. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'ils en savaient également beaucoup plus sur la mort de ses parents que les mensonges proférés à leur encontre n'auraient pu le laisser penser. Aster avait à peine effleuré le sujet et il lui tardait de demander davantage d'explications à ce sujet.

Mais cela devrait attendre.

\- Et maman, comment elle l'a su au final ? Finit par demander Harry.

Aster ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Un bref instant, Harry crut voir une brève étincelle de regret traverser le regard de son oncle, sans en comprendre la cause.

\- Il y avait ce garçon qui habitait de l'autre côté de la rivière, du mauvais côté. C'est lui qui as révélé à Lily ce qu'elle était. Ils s'entendait bien, penses-tu, ils avaient un monde que seul eux-deux pouvait comprendre, et ils sont restés amis pendant longtemps. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est devenu après son diplôme...

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry observa son oncle, qui, perdu dans ses souvenirs, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté de parler. Il se racla la gorge. Aster releva la tête, légèrement pris au dépourvu, avant de continuer :

\- Bref, elle a reçu une lettre d'admission pour l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne le jour de ses onze ans. Et quelques jours plus tard l'un de leurs professeurs est passé nous expliquer la situation.

\- Une école ?

\- Le Collège Poudlard pour être exact. C'est là que tes parents se sont rencontrés d'ailleurs.

Une école de magie ? C'était de mieux en mieux. Même si le nom laissait un peu à désirer.

\- Est-ce-que j'irai là-bas moi aussi ?

Il avait dû laisser transparaître son impatience car son oncle acquiesça d'un signe de tête amusé pour le rassurer.

\- Tu y es inscrit depuis longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry dut se retenir de ne pas sauter de joie sur place. Son anniversaire n'était que le lendemain mais il lui semblait avoir déjà reçu le plus beau des cadeaux. Mais une pensée le frappa subitement.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es aussi un sorcier ? Ce serait logique puisque vous êtes, étiez jumeaux et tout...

\- Faux jumeaux et non, Lily était la seule de la famille à pouvoir utiliser la magie.

\- Comment ça se fait alors ?

\- Ça, mon garçon, c'est une question à laquelle tout le monde magique aimerait pouvoir répondre. Il arrive que parfois, dans une famille comme la nôtre, un enfant naisse avec cette capacité alors qu'un enfant issu d'une famille magique peut n'avoir aucun pouvoir.

\- C'est bizarre quand même.

Son oncle se contenta de lui sourire avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Mais la vie est remplie de bizarreries mon jeune ami, et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'as encore rien vu.

Là-dessus, Harry le croyait sans aucun doute.

\- Ah oui, avant que j'oublie.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Aster qui le regardait avec suspicion.

\- Interdiction d'expérimenter tes pouvoirs.

Zut !

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, mais Aster redoutait légèrement une nouvelle conversation avec son neveu. Il avait déjà un peu de mal à croire qu'Harry ait admis sans trop de difficultés ces révélations sur le monde magique sans démonstrations d'aucune sorte, mais quelque part, il s'en sentait étrangement satisfait. Cela devait signifier que le garçon commençait à lui faire confiance.

Mais non, le sujet qui le taraudait était de nature bien plus sombre. Il avait vu les yeux d'Harry quand il avait évoqué les Dursley, avait remarqué le léger frémissement des rideaux, comme traversés par un courant d'air invisible, avait presque pu goûter la colère qui émanait de son neveu.

« _Ils savaient..._ »

Le garçon n'était pas idiot, il avait compris que l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas à de la simple jalousie. Restait qu'Aster n'était quand même pas sûr que lui parler du décès de ses parents arrangeraient les choses. En fait, lui-même ne se sentait pas prêt à en parler.

C'était une précision dont il aurait probablement dû davantage discuter avec Pétunia, car il était lui-même convaincu qu'elle savait exactement quelles avaient été les circonstances de la mort de Lily. Et très certainement aussi pourquoi et comment Harry avait atterri sur son palier pour commencer.

Une odeur de brûlé monta jusqu'à ses narines et il étouffa un juron tout en se dépêchant de retirer la poêle de la plaque à gaz pour la placer sous le robinet qu'il ouvrit en grand. Soupirant, il observa le massacre avait de décider que pour le dîner, une salade serait finalement bien suffisante. Occupé à fourrager dans le réfrigérateur, il faillit manquer la sonnerie de la porte qui retentit à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que son neveu ne vienne le lui indiquer.

A présent de passablement mauvaise humeur, car il n'attendait personne et qu'il était plutôt mal vu chez lui de faire des visites surprises à sept heure passé, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et se stoppa net. Un vieil homme à longue barbe et aux lunettes en demi-lune se tenait sur le pas de la porte de son appartement, souriant d'un air cordial. Mais ce qui le frappa était la robe bariolée au goût passablement mauvais dont il était vêtu.

\- Mr. Evans ?

L'homme lui tendit une main qu'il ignora, trop occupé à détailler le curieux personnage. Lequel la rangea prestement, sans se départir de son sourire, faisant apparemment peu de cas de la méfiance de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore, Directeur du Collège Poudlard. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire à propos de votre neveu...et de votre soeur.


	9. Chapitre 8

NDLA: Désolée pour le retard, ce n'était pas prévu mais bon on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut ^^" Incidemment, le prochain chapitre aura également du retard (je pars en vacances et je n'aurai pas internet).

Toujours un grand merci à vous tous qui me lisez :3

Disclaimer: Aster et quelques OCs secondaires sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Correctrice: Not gonna die

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Un silence malaisé régnait dans le petit salon de l'appartement de Leicester Street. Après avoir laissé entrer le curieux personnage, Aster avait envoyé son neveu jouer dans sa chambre. Toutefois, il soupçonnait son invité d'avoir pris ses propres précautions pour qu'ils ne soient ni dérangés ni espionnés par de jeunes oreilles intempestives.

Dumbledore avait pris ses aises dans l'un de deux fauteuils de cuir et le fixait avec bienveillance par dessus ses verres en hémicycles. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était entré, se contentant d'un signe de la main pour saluer Harry, et pour être franc, Aster n'avait aucune idée de quoi penser du vieil homme. Bien que ce fut la première fois qu'il le rencontre, il avait énormément entendu parler de lui du temps où sa sœur était encore en vie.

Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand magicien de ce siècle.

L'homme qui avait mené la résistance lors de la dernière guerre du monde magique.

L'homme qui avait entraîné Lily dans la guerre qui lui avait coûté la vie ainsi que celle de son mari.

Ses pensées étaient mitigées, d'autant plus que si ses suppositions s'avéraient exactes, Dumbledore avait aussi eu le culot de lui cacher que son neveu avait survécu pour l'envoyer pourrir chez les Dursley. Mais pour l'instant, le sorcier ne lui inspirait qu'une profonde colère qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser.

Vous m'avez pris de court, Mr Evans, finit par dire Dumbledore, un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Mais je dois avouer que je ne pense pas que cela soit une mauvaise chose.

Aster considéra ses paroles quelques secondes avant d'attaquer.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez envoyé vivre chez ma sœur, pas vrai ?

L'homme en face de lui resta de marbre.

\- Et vous l'avez fait surveiller par cette Mrs...Figg ?

De nouveau, Dumbledore ne dit rien. L'impassibilité du vieux directeur commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

\- Et pas une seule fois en presque dix ans vous n'avez eu l'idée de vérifier que tout se passe bien ? Est-ce-que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que ce garçon a vécu ? Et mieux, vous n'avez pas pensé que ça aurait pu être une bonne idée de me laisser savoir que mon neveu était en vie ?

Aster veillait à ce que le ton dans sa voix reste égal, bien qu'il ait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas laisser entendre sa fureur montante. De quel droit le lui avait-on caché ?

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration, une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

\- Je comprends parfaitement votre colère, mais il faut que vous vous rendiez compte que mes décisions, oui je le reconnais, le placement d'Harry chez Pétunia Dursley est de mon fait. Mes décisions, disais-je, ont été prises en tenant compte de la sécurité de Harry.

\- Sa sécurité ? S'exclama Aster sans pouvoir se retenir. Mais pour le protéger de qu... Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que le meurtrier de ma sœur et de mon beau-frère court toujours en liberté, quand même ?

C'était bien la question qui l'avait hanté pendant des années. Comme il était toujours en déplacement d'un bout à l'autre du globe au gré de ses assignations, Aster n'avait eu que peu de nouvelles de l'Angleterre pendant son exil volontaire. Toutefois, la recrudescence des violences, meurtres, et atrocités en tout genre s'était stoppée net à peu près au moment de la mort de Lily. Il en avait donc tiré la conclusion que la guerre côté magique était enfin terminée.

\- En fait, soupira Dumbledore, oui et non. C'est une affaire assez compliquée et..

\- Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi, j'ai tout mon temps, le coupa sèchement Aster.

Le vieil homme n'avait pas hésité à débarquer sur son perron à une heure où les visites n'étaient plus de mises pour peu qu'on s'inquiète un peu de l'étiquette alors il ne comptait pas le lâcher aussi facilement. Dumbledore ne partirait pas avant d'avoir livré tous ses secrets.

Quarante minutes plus tard, il n'était plus aussi sûr de ses convictions et se sentait envahi par des envies de meurtres comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis Le Caire. Et encore, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Sirius avait trahi James. Avait tué Peter et avait livré son meilleur ami, sa femme et son fils à un Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était censé combattre. Qui avait assassiné Lily et James. Puis avait tenté de tuer Harry et avait échoué, lui laissant à jamais une marque indélébile gravée dans sa chair.

Aster avait bien remarqué l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de son neveu et avait tiqué quand celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il l'avait reçue lors de l'accident de voiture qui était censé avoir emporté ses parents. Évidemment que cela lui avait paru suspect, car l'explication des Dursley n'était rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de mensonges. Des suppositions, des hypothèses de toutes sortes lui étaient alors venues à l'esprit, mais il les avaient rapidement mises de côtés, car après tout ce n'était pas si important. Mais il était bien à mille lieu de se douter que Harry n'avait pas été une victime collatérale, mais la cible principale d'un fou furieux de mage noir.

Effondré dans son fauteuil, Aster se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, cachant son expression à son interlocuteur. Il était ivre de rage et écœuré. Comment pouvait-on vouloir tuer un enfant ? Certes, il en avait vu, et commis, des actes horrifiants et répréhensibles, mais jamais, au grand jamais, lui ou quiconque de son unité ne s'en étaient pris à des gamins.

Une rage enivrante bouillonnait au creux de son ventre et il sentait étourdi par la violence de ses émotions.

\- Dumbledore...

Le vieil homme, qui l'observait avec une pointe d'inquiétude depuis quelques instants, releva la tête légèrement surpris par la soudaine invective.

\- Je vous en prie, dites-moi que ce type est mort et enterré. Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-moi où je peux le trouver et je m'en chargerai moi-même !

Oh, il avait parfaitement conscience de l'absurdité de ses paroles. Mais à l'instant, il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de retrouver cet enfoiré, de lui casser la gueule, et de le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit repu. Et s'il se sentait d'humeur clémente, il l'achèverait d'une balle dans la tête.

La détonation qui éclata dans l'espace confiné de la pièce lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Aster se redressa d'un coup sur son séant, les yeux écarquillés. En face de lui, Dumbledore avait tendu une main fermée, un doigt fermement pointé sur sa poitrine.

Il allait se mettre à hurler mais s'arrêta net, juste avant que les premiers mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. Toute la fureur qu'il emmagasinait en lui depuis le début de la discussion venait de s'évaporer d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Un simple charme pour éclaircir l'esprit, l'informa nonchalamment Dumbledore. J'ai pensé que cela pouvait se révéler utile.

\- Je...oui, merci.

Aster se renfonça dans son siège, lui-même décontenancé par la violence des ses pensées. Il avait toujours eu quelques problèmes à cet égard et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un gosse, il s'était fait remonter les bretelles par sa mère, Lily ou Pétunia, voire les trois ensemble, pour s'être battu à l'école. Bien sûr, intégrer l'armée n'avait rien fait pour atténuer ce trait de caractère et avait eu tendance à même l'exacerber, mais il avait tout de même acquis une certaine maîtrise de lui-même au cours des dernières années.

Aster secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- En bref, si je suis bien votre histoire, ce Voldetord...

\- Voldemort, corrigea le vieil homme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, bref...ce type est mort non, puisque le sortilège s'est retourné contre lui ?

\- Et c'est là que je vous réponds que vous touchez au cœur du problème malheureusement.

\- Expliquez-vous, fit Aster en haussant les sourcils.

Pour lui ça ne faisait pas un pli. Ou l'on est mort ou on ne l'est pas.

\- La plupart des gens pense que Voldemort a disparu lorsque l'Avada Kedavra...vous savez ce que c'est je suppose ?

Aster hocha la tête.

\- Le sort de mort, oui. Lily m'en a parlé à plusieurs reprises. C'est ce qui l'a tuée, non ?

\- Un sort terrible pour de si jeunes gens, acquiesça Dumbledore. Enfin, ils considèrent que l'Avada qui a rebondi sur Harry a été suffisant pour l'éliminer définitivement de la surface de la Terre. Cependant...

\- Cependant, l'interrompit Aster vous n'en êtes pas convaincu, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais qu'est-ce-qui vous permet de l'affirmer ? Qu'est-ce-qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas bel et bien passé l'arme à gauche.

\- En effet, c'est ce que je crois, reprit le vieil homme sans se formaliser de son manque de courtoisie. Quant à des preuves, je n'en ai aucune qui soit matérielle. Toutefois, je connaissais bien Voldemort quand il était jeune. C'était un garçon brillant, peut-être un peu trop, et ni moi ni ses autres professeurs n'avons su déceler à temps la part d'ombre qui grandissait en lui avant qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que par-dessus tout, il avait peur de la mort.

\- Plutôt ironique vu son alias.

\- Oui, j'imagine qu'il la craignait tout autant qu'elle l'obsédait. Enfin, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il a trouvé un moyen d'y échapper au moins cette fois. Sous quelle forme il a survécu, ça je n'en sais rien, mais je suis convaincu qu'il se trouve quelque part là-dehors.

Le directeur agita la main vers la fenêtre du salon et Aster la suivit négligemment du regard. La nuit était tombée et seule la lumière grésillante des lampadaires éclairait encore la rue.

\- Et pour Harry qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ?

De nouveau, Dumbledore soupira, et l'espace d'un instant, il eut réellement l'air de faire son âge, chacune de ses dizaines, voire de sa centaine d'années.

\- Tant qu'il y aura un risque que Voldemort soit toujours en vie, il ne sera jamais vraiment en sécurité. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'avais placé chez sa tante.

Aster se raidit imperceptiblement à ces mots. Il avait toujours du mal à digérer cette décision-là de la part de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Voyez-vous, le sacrifice de Lily a crée une barrière protectrice entre Harry et Voldemort, et c'est ce qui l'a sauvé. Cette protection reste active tant que Harry se trouve chez un membre de sa famille proche et peut être transférée si besoin est. Mais je devais agir rapidement et en l'occurrence, la seule personne disponible était Pétunia Dursley.

\- Soit, mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti par la suite ? J'aurais pu m'occuper de lui.

Le directeur prit un air plus las si c'était possible.

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas plus vieux que Lily, sans compter que vous n'aviez pas une vie que l'on pouvait qualifier de stable. D'un autre côté, Pétunia avait une famille et un toit pour l'accueillir. De plus, j'imaginais que la présence d'un autre garçon d'environ son âge lui serait bénéfique. Toutefois, fit-il en levant une main pour couper Aster qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, bien que toutes mes décisions aient été prises dans l'intérêt de Harry, cela n'excuse en rien le fait que j'ai manqué de vous informer de sa situation. Je me suis simplement convaincu que s'il y avait le moins de personnes possibles au courant cela réduirait les risques encourus.

Dumbledore releva la tête plongeant son regard bleu acier dans celui d'Aster.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Aster considéra l'homme pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je ne peux pas vous pardonner, commença-t-il d'un sur ton lent. Je ne peux pas vous pardonner mais je comprends votre position, et pour cette raison, je ne vous tiendrai pas rigueur de vos décisions. Mais je vous préviens, continua-t-il avec fermeté, vous ne jouez plus tout seul à ce jeu. Harry est sous ma garde à présent, et sa protection relève de ma responsabilité. Je sais que je n'aurai plus trop mon mot à dire lorsqu'il sera dans votre école, mais je vous le demande en mémoire de ses parents ; ne me mettez plus à l'écart !

\- C'est entendu.

L'homme semblait soulagé de la tournure que prenaient les événements, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer Aster davantage encore. A cause de cet homme, Harry avait eu une enfance misérable. Et incidemment, il avait détruit toute volonté qu'Aster aurait pu avoir de rester en Angleterre à cette époque.

Étonnement, il ne haïssait pas Dumbledore, mais ce n'en était pas loin. Et il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance non plus. L'homme était beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien comme pour celui de ceux qui le côtoyaient. Et une lumière trop brillante impliquait nécessairement une part d'ombre proportionnellement équivalente...

Quelques formalités plus tard et Aster raccompagna son invité jusqu'au palier de son appartement. La rencontre lui laissait un goût doux-amer en bouche. Il avait ses réponses, ou du moins une partie, mais ses pensées étaient déjà tournées vers la montagne de problèmes qu'elles avaient apportée.

La porte se referma doucement tandis qu'il entendait Dumbledore s'éloigner. Un craquement sourd résonna après quelques secondes et le silence fut de nouveau roi. Éreinté par cette discussion, Aster se tourna vers l'horloge la plus proche pour ouvrir des yeux ronds. Dix heures trente. Le petit devait être affamé.

Il toqua plusieurs fois à la chambre de Harry sans recevoir de réponse et finit par ouvrir la porte, légèrement inquiet. A l'intérieur, il découvrit le bonhomme roulé en boule sous une couverture jetée à même la moquette, la tête reposant sur un coussin en forme de tête de panda et serrant dans ses bras une petite peluche de tigre, le seul jouet que le garçon lui ait vraiment réclamé (inutile de dire qu'il avait rapidement cédé).

Il l'observa dormir pendant plusieurs minutes, à la fois heureux et triste. Parce que l'enfant dormait d'un sommeil paisible et sans souci, tout innocent et ignorant qu'il était. Parce que lui savait quel genre d'embûches se dresserait immanquablement sur le chemin de Harry.

 _« Mage noir ou pas, le premier qui essaie de s'approcher de mon neveu je lui colle mon poing dans la figure ! »_


	10. Chapitre 9

NDLA: Je suis de retour ! Avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude pour clore l'Arc I, quelques nouvelles têtes, et une nouvelle section à la fin qui je l'espère vous intéressera et vous plaira :)

Mais avant ça, j'ai quelques points à voir avec vous :

Tout d'abord, et je m'en excuse par avance, mais je vais devoir allonger pour le moment la durée de parution entre chaque chapitre au rythme d'environ un par mois. J'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment (pour ne pas dire que je galère sur le prochain chapitre depuis à peu près deux mois) et je vais devoir bientôt m'occuper de mon déménagement. J'espère aussi pouvoir laisser un peu plus de temps à ma correctrice qui s'occupe de plusieurs autres personnes en plus de moi ;)

En contrepartie (parce oui, il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés), les chapitre seront de plus en plus longs, plus travaillés et, je l'espère, de plus en plus intéressants (à vous de juger ^^)

D'autre part, vis-à-vis de certains commentaires que j'ai reçus sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai été plutôt contente de voir que tout le monde n'était pas forcément d'accord avec mes choix, et notamment la réaction d'Aster vis-à-vis de Dumbledore (en fait j'aurais été surprise du contraire). Du coup je préfère m'expliquer directement ici au cas où d'autres pensent la même chose :

*Aster trop conciliant : pas vraiment, je dirais plutôt qu'Aster est sous le choc pour le moment. Après je pense que certain attendait une réaction plus virulente mais hé, faut bien que j'en garde un peu en réserve.

*Aster trop prompt à juger Sirius : en fait, il n'a pas vraiment passé de jugement, enfin pas encore. Là Aster ne fait que ressasser les faits qui viennent de lui être annoncés et bon bah il encaisse beaucoup d'un coup quand même ^^ Mais je compte bien revenir sur la question Sirius plus tard ;)

Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous énormément de me lire/suivre/commenter :3

Bon j'arrête de blablater maintenant ^^ Bonne lecture :D

Disclaimer: Aster et quelques OCs secondaires sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

Correctrice: Not gonna die

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

La première semaine du mois d'août apporta son lot de changements dans la vie et les habitudes d'Aster Evans. Ils avaient fêté relativement sobrement l'anniversaire de Harry, se contentant d'un cinéma et d'un restaurant dans le centre de Londres. Le garçon, qui avait été aux anges toute la journée était devenu extatique lorsqu'il avait reçu son cadeau : la malle de Lily contenant toutes ses affaires scolaires lorsqu'elle allait encore à Poudlard.

C'était un petit service qu'il avait demandé à Dumbledore : en effet, toutes les affaires de Lily et James ayant étés entreposées dans l'un des coffres de la banque sorcière anglaise, il ne pouvait pas y avoir lui-même accès. Le directeur avait obligeamment accédé à sa requête et le lendemain de sa visite, Aster avait découvert l'objet en question dans son salon, objet qu'il s'était empressé de cacher dans sa chambre jusqu'au soir.

Il avait bien sûr veillé à ce que rien de dangereux ne traîne dans les recoins de la malle et en avait seulement retiré la baguette de sa sœur et le nécessaire à potions dont la plupart des ingrédients étaient désormais hors d'usage. Ne restaient que quelques albums de photographies animées ainsi que les livres de cours de ses sept ans d'études, tous en parfait état de conservation. En revanche, il ne savait pas si cela était dû à la maniaquerie de Lily concernant l'état ce qui lui appartenait ou à un quelconque sortilège ou charme de préservation. Personnellement, il penchait pour la première hypothèse.

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant les livres et s'était plongé dedans juste après qu'Aster lui ait réitéré son interdiction d'essayer de pratiquer la magie. Lui-même avait choisi de se replonger dans une vieille édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Quoique « vieille édition » était sans aucun doute un terme légèrement surfait à employer étant donné que l'encyclopédie se mettait régulièrement à jour d'elle-même. Un point sacrément pratique si on lui demandait son avis.

Le premier août, Aster s'était rendu à la caserne la plus proche accompagné de son neveu qui avait ouvert de grands yeux au détour de chaque couloir. Il avait rapidement obtenu une communication directe avec son bataillon et son supérieur, le Général de Division Owen Vaughan, restés à la frontière Eurasiatique. Ce dernier, après une discussion mouvementée, avait finalement accepté de le repasser au service civil sous réserve qu'il puisse être rappelé en service actif si le besoin venait à s'en faire sentir.

Le lendemain, il parcourait les agences immobilières du centre de Londres, Harry lui emboîtant le pas puisqu'il hésitait toujours à le laisser seul. Deux jours plus tard, ils emménageaient dans leur nouvel appartement. Situé à quelques centaines de mètres de Hyde Park, en plein centre historique et culturel de Londres, celui-ci était plus spacieux que son logement précédant. Lowndes Square étant légèrement en retrait du trafic ininterrompu de la capital, il aurait au moins gagné sa tranquillité.

Le déménagement en lui-même ne leur prit que peu de temps étant donné que ni Aster ni Harry n'avaient beaucoup de bagage à transporter. De plus, le mobilier restant la propriété de son ancienne location, ils n'eurent besoin que de deux aller-retours pour déplacer leurs possessions. Meubler l'appartement leur prit toutefois quelques jours supplémentaires et avait requis la présence continuelle d'une trousse de premiers secours bien fournie. Entre coupures et coups de marteau, les mains d'Aster, maintenant couvertes de bandages et pansements en tous genres, ressemblaient davantage à celle d'un boxer qui aurait oublier de mettre ses gants avant de monter sur le ring.

Bien évidemment, il avait refusé que Harry ne s'approche d'un quelconque outil et même tout simplement de la boîte qui les contenait, mais le garçon trouvait quand même le moyen de se rendre utile quand il n'était pas occupé à dévorer l'un des livres de sa mère. Et plus d'une fois, il lui semblait avoir vu un tournevis ou un clou s'être curieusement rapproché de sa main au moment précis où il en avait besoin sans qu'aucune intervention extérieure apparente ne l'y ait aidé. En fait, au vu de l'expression un peu dépitée du gamin, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il le fasse exprès.

Enfin, quelques jours plus tard, le dix août dix neuf cent quatre-vingt dix pour être exact, alors que d'une part les Conservateurs, Thatcher en tête, se cassaient progressivement la figure, et que de l'autre les Amerloques entamaient une énième guerre de souveraineté soutenus par la pensée populaire ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'Europe, Aster se rendait à son premier entretien d'embauche depuis...son premier entretien d'embauche tout court en fait.

A ses côtés, Harry observait le bâtiment de verre et de briques rouges sombres avec ahurissement.

\- C'est ici que tu vas travailler ? S'enquit le garçon, un peu intimidé par les hommes du contrôle de sécurité.

Les deux gorilles en costards-cravates leur avaient presque sauté dessus aussitôt qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil du poste.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être...

Comme la dernière fois, il fut accueilli par Mrs Winters, la jeune secrétaire de Lowell, qui les fit patienter quelques instants. C'était sans aucun doute une très jolie fille, une grande blonde de son âge aux yeux bleus clairs dont les cheveux relevés en un chignon parfaitement exécuté dégageaient un visage plutôt agréable à regarder. Une silhouette particulièrement harmonieuse donc, et Aster se perdit sans tarder dans la contemplation des longues jambes croisées dépassant du tailleur noir. Il les admira se balancer lentement, au rythme d'une musique imaginaire, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de coude dans les côtes ne le ramène brutalement à la réalité.

Tournant la tête, il rencontra le regard de son neveu qui le fixait avec un air narquois. Préférant ne pas relever, Aster se contenta de se racler discrètement la gorge en tentant de reprendre un semblant de contenance. Il sentit tout de même ses joues prendre une légère teinte rouge lorsque l'objet de ses attentions lui adressa un sourire. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il confiait la garde de Harry à cette dernière et entrait dans le bureau du Commissaire qui semblait enfin prêt à le recevoir.

Contrairement à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus, c'était Jim qui portait l'uniforme tandis que lui-même avait préféré opter pour une tenue plus légère et de saison. L'homme avait l'air éreinté, ce qui ne changeait pas tellement de d'habitude, mais une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux gris fatigués lorsque la porte se referma derrière Aster. D'amusement ou d'intérêt, il n'aurait su le dire.

Ils échangèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main, Aster mettant un point d'honneur à presque écraser celle de son ancien supérieur qui ne parut pas s'en formaliser plus que cela.

\- Je vois que tu as suivi mes conseils, commença Lowell, indiquant d'un mouvement de la tête l'entrée de son bureau. Tu as même dépassé mes espérances sur certains points.

\- J'ai du prendre certaines décisions par la force des choses, expliqua Aster qui fronçait progressivement les sourcils. Ce qui me fait penser, Jim, comment étiez-vous au courant ?

\- De ?

\- Harry.

\- Ah. Le compte-rendu de l'investigation m'avait été remis et par courtoisie et par égard pour vos parents, je suis allé présenter mes condoléances à Pétunia. Comme j'ai supposé que tu avais déjà été informé de la survie du petit, je n'ai pris la peine de faire suivre. Je te prie de bien vouloir me croire quand je te dis que j'en suis bien désolé aujourd'hui.

Aster hocha la tête d'un air entendu, sa curiosité assouvie. Nul besoin de ressasser de nouveau cette affaire qu'il avait décidé de remiser définitivement dans un coin de sa tête après sa discussion avec le directeur.

Le Commissaire se frotta les mains avec entrain.

\- Bien, ceci étant réglé, parlons affaire.

L'engouement soudain de son ancien supérieur poussa Aster à freiner rapidement l'enthousiasme de ce dernier en lui indiquant qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr d'accepter sa proposition.

\- Si je ne pensais pas que cela allait t'intéresser, je ne l'aurais même pas évoqué, fit Lowell d'un air amusé qui lui rappela étrangement et désagréablement celui d'un autre vieil homme auquel il avait récemment eu affaire.

\- Du moment que je ne me retrouve pas coincé à longueur de journée derrière un bureau, je suis preneur, capitula-t-il.

Cette déclaration sembla contenter Lowell qui se releva aussitôt de son fauteuil et marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il à Aster.

Après qu'il se soit assuré que tout allait bien avec Harry, et cela avait l'air d'être le cas au vu de la discussion animée qu'il entretenait avec Mrs Winters, ils traversèrent de multiples bureaux à un rythme soutenu. Il était particulièrement étonné qu'il reste autant d'énergie à l'homme qui lui avait paru complètement harassé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les couloirs s'enchaînaient et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles du Yard, les fenêtres se faisaient de plus en plus rares tandis que la lumière naturelle du soleil était bientôt remplacée par celle bleutée et clignotante des néons accrochés aux murs.

\- Où est-ce-que vous m'emmenez exactement, finit par s'inquiéter Aster. Ce n'est quand même pas pour le MI6 que vous m'avez recruté ?

La remarque était faite sur un ton de plaisanterie, mais la réponse de Lowell ne le rassura pas particulièrement.

\- Oui, c'est quelque chose dans ce genre-là...

Dans quel guêpier était-il donc allé se fourrer.

Après avoir descendu plusieurs escaliers, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une lourde porte de métal. Une petite boîte noire surmontée d'un pavé numérique était collée sur le mur attenant. Lowell y entra rapidement un code et le panneau de fer s'ébranla, dévoilant un ascenseur qui s'éleva aussitôt qu'ils y furent entrés. Après un moment, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un nouveau couloir inondé de lumière. Une rangée de larges fenêtres s'alignaient sur leur droite, et Aster put apercevoir à travers elles la silhouette familière de Westminster, siège du Parlement anglais, ainsi que celle de Big Ben, décidément beaucoup plus proche que tout à l'heure.

\- On n'est plus à Scotland Yard là, je me trompe ?

\- Pas exactement.

Le corridor s'étirait encore sur plusieurs mètres qu'ils parcoururent du même pas pressé. Une nouvelle porte se présenta a eux, et Aster crut entendre un morceau de musique rock s'élever de derrière elle.

A côté de lui, Lowell se mit à grommeler à propos des gens qui ne respectait rien tout en tournant la poignée ronde de la porte. Ils durent toutefois s'écarter très vite du chemin lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'un grand gaillard à lunettes portant une pile de cartons en équilibre précaire s'effondra à leurs pieds. Le pauvre homme se releva en se massant l'arrière de la tête, apparemment bien sonné par sa chute.

\- Faut vraiment que je perde cette habitude de m'adosser aux portes, l'entendit marmonner Aster.

\- Tout va comme tu veux, Lawrence ? Lança une voix moqueuse de l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Arrête de te marrer et vient m'aider à ramasser ce bazar, Joan ! Rugit le susnommé en se relevant alors qu'il commençait à rassembler le contenu éparpillé des cartons, en l'occurrence des piles de documents annotés. Franchement, continua-t-il à grommeler dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, tout le monde se met au numérique alors pourquoi on a encore autant de paperasse ? J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique...Oh patron, je ne vous avais pas vu !

\- Ah Commissaire !

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années au teint mat se tenait maintenant sur le pas de la porte, toisant ledit Lawrence d'un air goguenard. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et un air malicieux brillait dans ses pupilles d'un brun clair. Elle sourit à Lowell et leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation lorsqu'elle aperçut Aster.

\- C'est qui celui-là ? Un nouveau ?

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, une nouvelle voix poussa un hurlement.

\- Mes comptes-rendus ! Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ? Tout est mélangé ! Comment je vais faire pour m'y retrouver maintenant ?

\- T'as qu'à les trier de nouveau MacAllen, ça t'occupera, trancha la femme.

\- On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui dois tout classer ! Gémit la figure familière de Connor MacAllen qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Oh, Commissaire, Colonel Evans, bonjour ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en avisant les nouveaux venus.

\- Colonel ?

La femme, Joan si Aster se souvenait bien, fit volte-face pour l'observer avec une minutie qui le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Eh ben on dirait pas, s'esclaffa-t-elle une fois son inspection terminée. C'est le remplaçant du Commandant ? Il a l'air sacrément jeune pour ça. Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas du chiqué ? Interrogea-t-elle le Commissaire.

Lowell hocha la tête avec assentiment.

\- Je vous présente le Colonel Aster Evans de la British Army qui nous rejoint pour prendre la suite du Commandant Griffin qui comme vous le savez a choisi de prendre une retraite avancée à cause de quelques problèmes de santé.

\- Euh Jim..., murmura Aster, un peu pris de court par la tournure des événements. Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr...

Toute cette histoire allait bien trop vite à son goût. De plus, le regard insistant de l'unique femme du groupe avait de quoi déstabiliser.

\- Mais si, mais si, l'assura Lowell. Quoi qu'il en soit, entrons. Nous n'allons quand même pas rester à discuter dehors.

\- Allez-y je vous rejoins, déclara Lawrence qui retourna à ses papiers.

\- En fait, fit le Commissaire, je préférerais que vous soyez présent. Après tout vous êtes le senior de cette équipe. Connor, si cela ne vous dérange pas pourriez-vous...

Le jeune homme acquiesça aussitôt et se mit au travail.

L'office où Aster venait de pénétrer ressemblait à un _open space_ pour le moins atypique, et le mot était faible. La pièce était dans un désordre indescriptible : des montagnes de dossiers s'accumulaient sur chacun des trois bureaux disposés face à face au centre de la pièce les corbeilles débordaient de détritus étranges et incongrus les bibliothèques alignées le long du mur du fond regorgeaient de livres et documents en tout genre dont l'état et la provenance laissaient clairement à désirer. Mais l'élément le plus bizarre de tout ce chantier demeurait la collection de posters représentant ce qui lui semblait être des pentacles, pentagrammes et des démonstrations de cérémonies rituelles à la gloire de Satan.

Sa stupéfaction devait se voir sur son visage puisque Lawrence posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres.

\- Faites pas attention, c'est juste une lubie du Commandant. Il était, enfin, est fan de ces trucs-là. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi vu la nature de notre boulot. Inspecteur Lawrence Shepherd, se présenta-t-il en remontant ses lunettes à monture métallique sur son nez. Je bosse ici depuis environ quinze ans.

L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'année bien entamée, était plus grand que lui d'une demi-tête, approchant sans doute des deux mètres. Une masse de cheveux bruns relevée en pics et pointes ébouriffés dégageait une paire d'yeux d'un bleu très clair, presque transparent. Une alliance dorée brillait à son annulaire gauche.

Tout en serrant la main de son interlocuteur, Aster remarqua du coin de l'œil que Lowell et la femme semblaient engagés dans une discussion pour le moins animée.

\- Et c'est quoi ce boulot exactement ?

L'autre eut l'air surpris.

\- Le patron ne vous en a pas parlé ?

\- Il semble apprécier le culte du mystère, répondit nonchalamment Aster en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça c'est bien vrai, rit bruyamment Lawrence. Regardez donc par là.

Il indiqua du pouce à Aster une pancarte en métal apparaissant par dessus son épaule.

\- «SID» ?

\- Supernatural Investigation Department, indiqua la voix de Lowell derrière eux.

Département d'investigation du Surnaturel...

\- Surnaturel ?

\- Z'êtes vraiment au courant de rien, hein ? S'exclama la femme. Patron, vous êtes sûr que c'est le bon gars pour ce job ?

Elle planta son regard méfiant dans celui d'Aster qui le soutint. Cette fille commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout que ses aptitudes soient remises en cause d'une telle manière.

\- Sûr et certain. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne l'aurais pas amené ici, fit calmement le Commissaire.

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Aster à qui la tournure que prenait la conversation commençait à franchement déplaire, j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il est question, exactement.

\- On enquête sur les affaires que le CID* ne peut pas résoudre normalement, expliqua la voix essoufflée de MacAllen, manquant de faire sursauter le quatuor qui ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu entrer dans la pièce.

\- Les morts suspectes, disparitions et incidents étranges, etc... Tout ça c'est pour nous, continua Lawrence. Même les apparitions et autres trucs du genre.

\- Bref, tout ce qui est lié de prêt ou loin à la magie, acheva la femme.

Ah. Une équipe d'investigation du paranormal. Aster comprenait mieux pourquoi Lowell insistait tant pour que ce soit à lui que revienne le poste.

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu Aster ? L'interrogea ce dernier.

\- J'en dis que vous êtes un sacré manipulateur..., commença-t-il à répondre.

Et il avait horreur d'être manipulé. Le vieux renard s'était assuré qu'il revoit son neveu avant de lui poser cet ultimatum.C'était rusé, il lui fallait bien le reconnaître. Cela ne le surprendrait pas plus que cela si Lowell en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire à propos de ses liens avec le monde magique. En fait non, Aster en était sûr, mais il n'allait pas aller donner un coup de pied dans un nouveau nid de vipères aujourd'hui. La visite de Dumbledore lui avait donné bien assez de fil à retordre de ce côté-là.

Mais l'offre était également extrêmement tentante, car elle lui permettrait de garder un œil sur Harry et les possibles dangers pouvant le menacer en toutes circonstances. Après tout, comme sur tout champ de bataille, la chasse aux informations était la clé de la victoire.

\- ...mais je crois que je vais accepter.

Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur les visages du Commissaire et de Lawrence. MacAllen était de nouveau excité comme une puce et paraissait à deux doigts de sauter de joie. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de le calmer un peu s'il devait travailler ensemble. La femme, Joan, haussa les épaules en soupirant avant de franchir de deux longues enjambées l'espace qui les séparait et lui tendre la main.

\- Joan King, cracmolle. Lui, fit-elle en désignant Lawrence, il est marié à une sorcière. Et le gosse surexcité est un moldu parfaitement ordinaire, mais il est doué pour tout ce qui relève de l'informatique ou du classement de dossier et du rangement en général...Il fait aussi un très bon café.

A l'entendre, on aurait pu croire que MacAllen leur servait d'homme à tout faire.

\- Tes présentations laissent toujours autant à désirer, remarqua Lawrence.

Celui-ci dû se baisser rapidement pour éviter un stylo qui passa à toute vitesse au-dessus de sa tête pour venir se planter dans une affiche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille gauche de MacAllen qui poussa un hurlement de terreur.

\- C'est une belle bande de zouaves, ça je te l'accorde, constata le Commissaire quelque part sur sa droite alors que plusieurs autres objets non-identifiés se mettaient à voler dans tous les sens. Ils n'ont aucune retenue, et ont des méthodes relativement non-conformistes. Mais ils sont efficaces.

\- C'est rassurant, déclara Aster avec ironie tout en évitant une boulette de papier chiffonné qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Qu'en est-il des contacts avec les sorciers eux-mêmes ?

\- Eh bien, nous fonctionnons en tandem avec le Département des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie. Ils envoient régulièrement un de leur agent pour le partage d'informations.

\- C'est un échange réciproque ?

Lowell grimaça.

\- Pas vraiment. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils considèrent que nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, ils nous enlèvent carrément le dossier plutôt que de nous aider à le traiter.

\- Je vois.

Quelque part, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça.

\- Enfin, tu auras le temps de t'y faire. En attendant...

Lowell frappa fortement dans ses mains à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que le calme soit revenu.

\- Bienvenu au SID !

* * *

 **ARC I - Fin**

* * *

 **TRIVIA**

Trivia : ang. Futilités, broutilles en gros peut se traduire par « divers » mais j'ai préféré garder l'anglais, ça sonne quand même mieux ^^

Dans cette section je vous propose des informations supplémentaires et anecdotes sur l'histoire et ses personnages, l'Histoire (notez le H majuscule) Britannique, ses institutions etc... Oui j'essaie de justifier ma licence d'anglais ^^

Bref c'est un coup d'essai, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous intéresse ou pas dans les reviews ;)

Scotland Yard : C'est ainsi qu'est désigné le Metropolitan Police Service (ou Met) par association avec l'emplacement de son QG dans Londres, celui-ci se trouvant à New Scotland Yard dans le quartier de Westminster. Fondé en 1829 par Sir Robert Peel, le Met représente la force territoriale de police du Grand Londres (à l'exception de la Cité de Londres, c'est-à-dire le cœur historique de la ville) et est dirigé par le Commissaire de police. Jusqu'en 1174, Scotland Yard était une enclave écossaise dans le territoire anglais.

CID (Criminal Investigation Department) : Fondé en 1878 par Charles Vincent, c'est l'équivalent de la police Judiciaire française : le CID prend en charge les crimes violents (braquage, meurtre, viols, etc...). Il est normalement supervisé par le Commissaire de Scotland Yard, mais plus généralement, ce sont les DCS (Directeurs) qui en dirigent les différentes branches. Les membres du CID ont les mêmes grades que les autres policiers du Yard à l'exception que l'on rajoute l'adjectif « Detective » devant le nom du rang :

*Policier (Gardien de la Paix) = Detective Constable (DC)

*Sergent = Detective Sergeant (DS)

*Inspecteur = Detective Inspector (DI)

*Inspecteur en Chef = Detective Chief Inspector (DCI)

*Directeur Adjoint = Detective Superintendant (DSI)

*Directeur = Detective Chief Superintendant (DCS)


	11. Chapitre 10

NDLA: J'ai recommencé ce chapitre au moins trois fois avant d'être satisfaite et l'histoire est partie dans une direction que je n'avais pas prévu...pas ma faute, mes persos n'en font qu'à leur tête ^^ Du coup ce qui devait être un ou deux chapitres de transition avant la première année de Harry est devenu un mini-arc.

Comme toujours, merci énormément de continuer à me lire, à commenter l'histoire et à la suivre :3

 **ATTENTION** : Langage vulgaire sur la fin !

Disclaimer: Aster et quelques OCs secondaires sont à moi, le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

Correctrice: Not gonna die

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **ARC II**

(Chapitre 10 à ?)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _La terre est cendre et le ciel de feu._

 _Il court._

 _Un nuage de poussière explose silencieusement à quelques mètres de lui._

 _Il court._

 _L'arme automatique passée à son épaule meurtrit son dos à chaque nouveau pas sur le sol brûlant._

 _Il court._

 _Des formes sombres s'agitent de part et d'autre du champ de bataille. Gesticulent de façon grotesque avant de s'effondrer et de disparaître._

 _Il court._

 _Il s'enfuit._

 _La fumée l'intoxique et ses jambes sont de plomb._

 _Il tombe à genoux alors que le rideau brumeux s'écarte, dévoilant une silhouette familière._

 _Il hurle._

 _Un mot...un nom._

 _Lui-même ne l'entend pas tant le silence est assourdissant._

Pardon...pardon...

 _Elle sourit, une lueur de réconfort dans le chaos qu'est devenu son monde._

 _Mais le répit est court._

 _Le regard vire à l'horreur et la silhouette s'efface dans un soupir indicible._

 _L'obscurité retombe telle une sentence meurtrière, avalant tout espoir d'absolution._

* * *

03 Décembre 1990, Lowndes Square

Aster Evans se réveilla en sursaut, un cri au bord des lèvres. Rejetant ses couvertures, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il était en sueur.

Un cauchemar. Encore.

Un regard sur le réveil bas de gamme posé sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit lui indiqua qu'il n'était que cinq heures trente du matin. Au moins aurait-il réussi à dormir plus de quelques heures cette fois-ci.

Il tendit l'oreille, espérant ne pas avoir dérangé son neveu. Fort heureusement, il ne perçut rien suggérant que Harry l'ait entendu.

Malgré lui, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer au garçon en quoi pouvait consister les cauchemars d'un adulte, et encore moins les siens.

Sachant que se recoucher ne servirait probablement à rien, Aster sortit discrètement de sa chambre, s'arrêtant tout de même devant la porte faisant face à la sienne pour confirmer sa première impression. Il l'entrouvrit légèrement, juste assez pour vérifier que le garçon était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Satisfait et rassuré, il la referma avec tout autant de précaution avant de filer silencieusement le long du corridor dont il clôt aussitôt la porte pour s'y adosser.

Un foutu cauchemar.

Il passa rapidement dans la cuisine, se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure pour achever de se réveiller puis se dirigea vers le salon où il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Il frissonna tout le long du chemin : le sol était froid sous ses pieds nus et il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à récupérer une paire de chaussettes avant de quitter sa chambre. L'hiver était presque là après tout.

Le sol était froid...

Dans son rêve, il avait été brûlant, corrosif même...à tel point qu'il était presque étonné de constater que sa plante de pied était intacte.

Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais son esprit restait désespérément vide, les images s'étant déjà estompées. Ne restait plus que l'intense sentiment d'une terreur intangible qui lui enserrait le cœur.

Pendant quelques minutes, il se contenta de respirer calmement et, finalement, son malaise finit également par se dissiper.

Les cauchemars ne lui étaient pas étrangers : ils étaient le lot de tous ceux qui avaient embrassé la même carrière que lui et il n'était pas rare que ses songes soient hantés de visages morts et de corps déchirés. Il avait appris à vivre avec.

Il remarqua un livre entre-ouvert laissé à l'abandon sur la table basse en face de lui. Le Chien des Baskervilles titrait sur la première de couverture. Apparemment, Harry s'était dernièrement découvert une passion pour les aventures de Sherlock Holmes. Il avait déjà dévoré Une Étude en Rouge et Le Signe des Quatre d'une traite la semaine dernière. Il faudrait quand même qu'il rappelle à son neveu de ne pas laisser traîner ses affaires dans toute la maison.

Il reposa le livre en prenant soin de marquer la page à l'aide d'un bout de papier. L'horloge murale indiquait qu'il était à présent presque six heures trente passées, une heure raisonnable pour un petit-déjeuner.

Il venait de finir de poser le couvert dans la salle à manger quand Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Il fit signe au garçon de prendre place, lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux au passage.

Le nez dans sa tasse de café, Aster soupira en réalisant que cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq mois qu'il avait récupéré la garde de son neveu. Qu'il avait quitté l'armée et remanié sa vie du tout au tout. Et bien qu'il n'oserait sans doute jamais l'admettre à quiconque, ce changement avait été très certainement pour le mieux, que ce soit pour le garçon ou pour lui-même.

Les formalités administratives pour le changement de garde avaient duré quelques semaines, mais pas une seule fois les Dursley ne lui avaient mis des bâtons dans les roues. En fait, lorsqu'il les avait croisés au tribunal au sortir du bureau de la Juge des Affaires Familiales, ils avaient carrément eu l'air soulagé de s'être débarrassé du garçon. Seule la perspective de finir une nuit dans une cellule grisâtre et grillagée avec une dizaine d'autres types plus ou moins éméchés avait permis à Aster de maintenir son calme face au sourire de ravissement malsain qu'arborait son beau-frère. Il n'avait pas non plus voulu effrayer son neveu qui l'accompagnait et qui était déjà bien assez nerveux. Heureusement, l'audience en elle-même s'était déroulée en toute sérénité, les papiers avaient été signés sans accroc et tout le monde, Harry en tête de liste, s'en était satisfait.

D'un autre côté, retourner à la vie civile n'avait pas été chose facile et des années ne suffiraient pas à effacer totalement les habitudes qu'il avait acquises lors de son temps dans l'armée. S'adapter au rythme de travail du SID avait également été un challenge de premier ordre. Bien qu'il en soit techniquement le dirigeant, il n'avait absolument aucune expérience en tant qu'inspecteur la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans les bureaux de la brigade. Cela avait mené au début à quelques conflits avec ses collègues quant à ses manières de faire.

Enfin, surtout entre King et lui.

Aster avait beau se targuer d'avoir une bonne dose de tolérance en général, cette femme avait un certain don (et même un don certain) pour lui porter sur les nerfs. C'était une véritable tête de mule à qui la notion de respect de sa hiérarchie semblait échapper. Ou peut-être que c'était juste sa tête qui ne lui revenait pas.

Bornée et cynique à outrance, Joan King était une femme qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, pas plus qu'elle ne mâchait ses mots. En parcourant le dossier de la jeune trentenaire métis, Aster avait découvert qu'elle avait été abandonnée tôt par ses parents, une famille de sang-pur qui n'aurait pu souffrir le déshonneur de compter une cracmolle dans leur nombre. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance dans un orphelinat du Merseyside, près de Liverpool avait-il noté avec intérêt, avant d'être adoptée par un couple de sorciers la veille de ses quinze ans. La situation relativement aisée de sa nouvelle famille lui avait permis de poursuivre des études universitaires couronnées de succès à Manchester, d'où elle était sortie avec une double maîtrise en droit et psychologie criminelle.

Si le dernier domaine lui avait semblé incongru tenant compte du tempérament fougueux de sa collègue, Aster avait dû néanmoins reconnaître que King n'avait pas son pareil pour retourner la tête de leurs suspects, ce qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, drôlement pratique. Enfin, quand elle ne poussait pas le bouchon trop loin. Sa propension à taper sur le système de tout et n'importe qui était en effet plus qu'impressionnante.

A l'extrême opposé, il y avait Lawrence Shepherd. Le quasi-quinquagénaire était un de ces détectives de la vieille école qui préférait se fier en tout lieu à son instinct, excellent par ailleurs. Inspecteur au CID depuis maintenant vingt ans et détective au SID depuis quinze, l'homme était un véritable pilier pour l'unité, et Aster ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était reposé sur l'expérience de l'homme à ses débuts dans le métier.

Avant de se rendre compte qu'administrativement, Lawrence ou « Law » comme il insistait qu'on l'appelle, était une catastrophe ambulante. Si Aster avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à de la paperasse, son senior semblait la fuir comme la peste accompagnée du choléra et de la variole. Et là non plus il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû le harceler pour qu'il lui rende ses rapports à temps. A cela s'ajoutait une maladresse chronique qui semblait le poursuivre à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas directement sur le terrain.

Jovial par nature et sérieux en service, l'homme cachait néanmoins une facette espiègle qui le poussait régulièrement à balancer de grands seaux d'huile sur le feu pour son simple amusement. Notamment lorsqu'Aster se prenait la tête avec King. Ou avec le Chef Hale. Ce qui leur avait valu à tous toute une série de sermons, mais ça c'était encore une autre histoire.

Marié à une charmante sorcière (si ça ce n'était un superbe oxymore) depuis pas loin de vingt-cinq ans comme il se plaisait à leur rappeler chaque jour à l'approche de leur anniversaire de mariage, il avait eu avec elle deux enfants. Son aîné, Tristen, était un fier Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui venait tout juste de recevoir son badge de Préfet et officiait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison pour laquelle il occupait le poste de Batteur. Sa cadette, Luann, était une jeune Serdaigle de deuxième année qui deviendrait à en croire son père la plus jeune Ministre de la Magie. Dans le genre papa gâteau, il n'avait pas vu ça depuis que James Potter avait posé les yeux sur son fils tout juste né. Sa chère et tendre Elvira, quant à elle, travaillait pour le Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère, ce qui, une fois encore, pouvait se montrer relativement commode, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de renseignements que le Département des Aurors se faisait une joie de garder pour lui.

Et puis, il y avait Connor MacAllen. Fraîchement diplômé de l'Académie de Police depuis à peine trois ans, il avait d'abord rejoint les rangs du MI5 où ses compétences d'analystes et sa connaissance approfondie des nouvelles technologies avaient été grandement appréciées. Jusqu'à environ deux mois avant l'arrivée d'Aster au sein du SID lorsque le jeune homme était devenu le témoin totalement involontaire d'une intervention du Département des Aurors.

Le rapport ne mentionnait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là excepté que MacAllen avait eu droit à un ultimatum : soit il rejoignait le SID et mettait sa nouvelle découverte et ses compétences à profit, soit sa mémoire lui était tout bonnement effacée. De ce que lui avait dit Law, également présent le jour de l'accident, le jeune homme, alors sergent, n'avait pas hésité très longtemps.

MacAllen était sans aucun doute un atout pour leur unité : il était intelligent, vif d'esprit (la plupart du temps) et plein de bonne volonté...quand il restait dans le bureau. Sur le terrain en revanche, il perdait tous ses moyens et commettait bourdes sur bourdes, ce qui avait poussé Aster à le reléguer à la partie administrative, recherche et communication. C'était un travail certes assez ingrat car il regroupait pour la plupart toutes les tâches dont ni Lawrence, ni King (ni même lui s'il voulait bien se l'avouer) ne voulaient, mais comme le jeune inspecteur semblait s'y plaire, personne ne s'en plaignait.

Enfin tant qu'il tenait sa langue.

Comme il avait déjà pu s'en apercevoir avant d'être embauché, MacAllen était doté d'une curiosité débordante (et dévorante) et d'un amour du détail aussi inutile qu'impressionnant. C'était parfois bien pratique, car étant également doté d'une mémoire phénoménale, le jeune homme était une véritable mine d'information. Cependant, ses constantes questions le rendaient épuisant sur la longueur et cela lui avait valu de se faire rabrouer de nombreuses fois (notamment par King que son comportement exaspérait), ce qui ne faisait rien pour arranger une confiance en lui déjà vacillante.

Le bruit des couverts contre l'étain de l'évier le tira de ses réflexions sur ses collègues. Harry avait fini de manger et le regardait avec attention.

\- Tout va bien Aster ?

Il avait refusé tout net que son neveu l'appelle « Oncle Aster ». D'une part, cela lui donnait l'impression de paraître deux fois son âge (et il n'était pourtant pas si vieux), et d'autre part, l'appellation n'évoquait pas de bons souvenirs chez Harry.

Il acquiesça et le garçon quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec son café. Quelques instants plus tard, le grésillement caractéristique de la télévision résonnait dans l'appartement. Il le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, observant avec amusement Harry qui suivait avec attention les aventures du héros d'un dessin animé quelconque sur le petit écran.

\- Qui gagne ? Demanda-t-il.

Il eut droit à un regard critique de son neveu avant que celui-ci ne se lance dans une explication détaillée de pourquoi le « gentil » allait gagner et le « méchant » perdre. Il l'écouta avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, souriant devant l'innocence du garçon. Si seulement le monde était aussi simple qu'une ligne bien droite et définie entre le blanc et le noir. Enfin, il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre.

Il déposa Harry à la St Peter's School, la petite école de quartier, aux alentours de huit heures avant de se diriger lui-même vers Scotland Yard. Il salua les vigiles à l'entrée, présentant son badge de détective avant de monter l'escalier du grand hall pour rejoindre les bureaux du CID. A peine eut-il mis un pied à l'intérieur que la voix du Chef retentit.

\- Evans ! Dans mon bureau !

Aster grimaça. Le ton de son supérieur de présageait rien de bon.

Garett Hale ou le Chef Hale, comme tout le monde l'appelait, était le directeur du CID, et par conséquent son supérieur direct. Taillé comme une armoire à glace, c'était un homme imposant qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos. Quand il avait commencé au Yard, Aster avait eu la conviction que le Chef le détestait. Plus tard, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas : l'homme était simplement un misanthrope avéré et endurci. En entrant, il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que le bureau de son supérieur était tout aussi austère que l'homme qui l'occupait : vide de toute touche personnelle à l'exception d'un cadre photo sur le coin d'un meuble.

\- Expliquez-moi ça ! Rugit Hale en lui collant sous le nez une coupure de journal tirée du Guardian et datée du jour même.

 **UN INSPECTEUR DU CID TACLE UN SUSPECT DANS LA TAMISE**

Ah...

\- Alors ? J'attends une réponse aujourd'hui, Evans ! S'impatienta le Chef.

Quelque part l'homme lui rappelait un taureau, paré à foncer au moindre geste brusque.

\- Hmm...il s'est enfui ?

A en croire la couleur rouge vif qui montait aux joues de son supérieur, ce n'était probablement la justification que celui-ci attendait.

\- Et vous avez cru bon de l'envoyer valser dans le port ?

\- Je l'ai sommé à plusieurs reprises de se rendre mais il a refusé d'obtempérer. A moins de lui tirer dessus, je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de l'arrêter.

\- Et attendre les renforts, ça ne vous serait pas venu à l'idée, hein ?

\- Il venait d'attaquer l'un de nos hommes, il était considéré comme dangereux monsieur et je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques inutiles...

Aster voulut tenter de se justifier, mais le Chef ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- C'était un suspect, Evans, un suspect ! Éclata-t-il. « Innocent jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité ait été prouvée » ça vous dit quelque chose ? On n'est pas en Amérique ici que je sache, nom de Dieu !

Un suspect certes, mais pour homicide et dont la culpabilité s'était justement avérée quelques heures après son arrestation. Et qui l'avait menacé d'une arme à feu. Les deux hommes le savait pertinemment mais le Chef était trop lancé pour s'arrêter maintenant.

\- Pensez un peu à l'image que cela renvoie de nous, bon sang ! Vous n'allez pas nous faire des plaquages à la moindre suspicion quand même !

Aster laissa Hale s'époumoner pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Finalement, le Chef dut en avoir assez car il le congédia assez rudement après lui avoir assurer qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer.

\- Pour une raison que j'ignore, le Commissaire semble bien vous appréciez, mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il va falloir vous décider à marcher au pas ! Ce n'est pas l'armée ici, Evans ! Nous avons des règles, des protocoles à respecter et si vous n'en tenez pas compte, je ne me gênerai surtout pas pour vous virer !

Et la porte lui claqua au nez.

Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, songea Aster en soupirant. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les quolibets de ses collègues. Rien de bien méchant, juste quelques railleries bon enfant. Ils étaient déjà tous au courant de l'affaire et plus d'un l'avaient approché la veille en le félicitant pour son action. Toujours était-il que lorsqu'il passa le bureau de Cortès et Pearce, il fut saisi de l'envie mesquine de leur rappeler que si le suspect en question ne leur avait pas échappé alors qu'il était sous leur garde, il n'aurait pas eu à lui courir après. Il se contenta d'un discret « à charge de revanche » et Cortès eut au moins la courtoisie de paraître un peu gêné.

\- Je te revaudrai ça, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta l'hispanique avec un léger sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Aster avec une pointe de sarcasme. Où est Pearce ?

Il ne voyait le coéquipier de l'homme nulle part.

\- Oh Walt ?

Cortès haussa les épaules.

\- Même problème que d'habitude avec la gamine. Elle s'est encore fourrée dans une sale histoire et Walt essaie de calmer le jeu. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'en tirera avec juste une tape sur les doigts.

Aster hocha la tête d'un air entendu. C'était une affaire assez inhabituelle pour le CID mais connue de tout le service.

Et c'était le problème de Pearce et non le sien.

* * *

Joan King laissa son regard se perdre pour la énième fois sur la page du journal relatant les derniers exploits d'Evans. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait tour à tour l'homme en question qui discutait tranquillement avec Julian et le titre en lettres capitales du Guardian.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

Il y avait quelques mois, elle avait classé son nouveau chef dans la catégorie des « parvenus » après tout, Evans n'avait pas pu gravir aussi vite les échelons de la hiérarchie sans avoir eu un peu d'aide par derrière elle en voulait pour preuve le fait qu'on lui ait refilé sans moufter le poste de Griffin.

Griffin, elle l'aimait bien. C'était lui qui était venu la chercher alors qu'elle venait de passer son concours d'officier. Il l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux en lui annonçant qu'il la voulait dans son équipe. Elle lui avait rendu son regard sans ciller avant de lui demander à son tour s'il cherchait à remplir ses quotas de minorités. Il avait haussé les épaules. « Ça je m'en cogne », qu'il lui avait dit. « Tout ce que je veux, ce sont des gens qui connaissent leur boulot. Qu'ils soient cul-de-jattes, manchots, noir ou blanc, j'en ai rien à cirer. Faut que juste que le boulot soit fait. » Il lui avait accordé sa confiance, à elle, la fille noire qui ne savait jamais quand se la fermer, et elle s'était bien gardé de la trahir durant les années pendant lesquelles elle avait bossé sous son commandement.

Malgré ses manières un peu bourrues et sa fascination étrange pour les rituels satanistes, le vieux détective avait été un pilier solide du SID comme du CID, quelqu'un qui connaissait son job sur le bout des doigts et sur qui l'on pouvait compter en cas de pépin. C'était un peu l'oncle bienveillant de la brigade, celui qui rassurait, le roc dans la tempête.

Et puis il y avait eu la débâcle d'avril dernier et il avait dû prendre sa retraite après un séjour prolongé à l'hôpital sans garantie qu'il retrouve un jour ses pleines facultés. Tout le monde le regrettait : c'était vraiment un type bien, un comme on n'en faisait plus ces jours-ci. C'était l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles la nomination d'Evans à la tête du SID lui avait autant fichu les nerfs en boule.

L'autre raison étant celle qu'elle venait d'évoquer : elle le soupçonnait fortement d'être l'un de ces fils à papa, un de ces mecs qui n'avaient jamais eu besoin de fournir le moindre effort mais s'étaient quand même retrouvés en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Colonel à même pas trente piges ? Ah ! On ne la lui faisait pas.

Elle haïssait ce genre de personnes. Vraiment. D'autant plus qu'elle en avait fréquenté (enfin, côtoyé par obligation) pas mal pendant ses années universitaires. Tous plus idiots les uns que les autres, plus prompts à faire étalage de leur richesse et à considérer dédaigneusement le « petit peuple » qu'à travailler. Simplement parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, parce que la fac n'était qu'une formalité et qu'un job bien payé les attendait dans la société du paternel une fois leurs études terminées études là encore, payées par la fortune familiale. Joan, elle, avait dû trimer sans relâche durant toute sa scolarité afin d'obtenir une bourse suffisante sans trop s'endetter derrière (elle n'avait eu non plus envie de trop se reposer sur la générosité de ses parents d'adoption).

Et la façon qu'avait eu Evans d'agir avec le commissaire la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré lui avait rappelé cette bande de prétentieux (surtout ce petit crétin d'Austin). Il était trop familier avec Lowell, prenait trop ses aises trop rapidement. Elle le trouvait arrogant. Et ça la fichait d'autant plus en rogne.

Mais dernièrement, elle s'interrogeait.

Après quelques mois, elle avait bien du se résigner à reconnaître qu'Evans, au fond, n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il apprenait vite et faisait correctement ce pour quoi il était payé. Mais ses manières, sa façon d'agir et d'être l'agaçaient toujours autant...bon certes un peu moins qu'au début mais ça devait être la force de l'habitude.

Et elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

En partie parce qu'elle ne savait pas quelle était la place d'Evans sur l'échiquier du grand patron (parce Lowell avait **toujours** un plan, toujours) d'autre part...c'était physique. Ils étaient comme chien et chat (et elle choisissait le chat, elle n'en était pas à remuer la queue devant le premier venu). Ils ne pouvaient pas se parler cinq minutes sans se bouffer le nez. Bon, pour être honnête, il lui fallait bien avouer qu'elle le cherchait souvent. Et le trouvait sans trop de problèmes tant il était facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds...Ou alors c'était juste elle ?

L'affaire Wendell, en revanche, l'avait fait paraître sous un nouveau jour. Assignée à l'origine au duo inséparable formé par Julian Cortès et Walter Pearce, Evans était intervenu en renfort lorsque leur suspect leur avait échappé, assommant au passage le sergent censé le surveiller et lui volant son arme de service (le pauvre Copperfield était d'ailleurs encore un peu sonné et Joan était sûre que le Chef n'allait pas le louper pour cette bourde). Aux dires de Walt, Evans avait piqué un sprint digne d'un coureur des JO et l'avait poursuivi sur les quais avant de se jeter dans ses jambes quand le prévenu avait fait mine de vouloir lui tirer dessus. Ils avaient tous les deux fini à l'eau mais le temps que le reste de l'équipe les rejoignent, Evans avait déjà maîtrisé et menotté leur fuyard.

Un sacré exploit, si l'on en croyait ses collègues.

Un sacré coup de bol que ça n'ait pas fini plus mal, avait hurlé le Chef.

Un fait divers intéressant selon le Guardian.

Pour Joan, cela lui prouvait qu'Evans avait au moins mérité sa place parmi eux. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se décider à se montrer un peu plus sympa avec le bleu (parce que oui, il avait beau être son supérieur, il restait le petit nouveau de l'équipe).

Affaire à suivre donc.

Joan replia le journal et le reposa sur un coin du bureau déserté de Law qui était on ne savait où. Quoique si elle devait deviner, elle parierait sans crainte sur la pièce de repos où se trouvait la machine à café. Elle promena tranquillement ses yeux sur le reste de la pièce.

C'était une matinée calme pour changer.

S'il avait été présent, Law aurait probablement lancé que les criminels avaient commencé à hiberner avec l'hiver qui approchait. Puis il aurait jeté un regard complice à Julian avant de se mettre à chanter « _C'est l'ibère qui frappe à notre porte..._ ». Il l'avait déjà faite l'année dernière et celle d'avant également. Lui ne s'en lassait pas, Joan si. Heureusement pour eux deux donc, Law n'était pas là.

Une ombre passa devant Joan et elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux verts d'Evans. Il s'était planté devant elle et considérait avec un air ennuyé le journal sur le bureau de Law.

\- King, la salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête distrait.

Elle aurait pu lui répondre de la même manière, hocher de la tête et en rester là, mais ce comportement entrait en conflit avec ses nouvelles résolutions.

\- Salut.

C'était court, simple, et elle refusait de l'appeler « monsieur », « chef » ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. En plus, elle avait deux ans de plus que lui (elle avait vérifié).

Les traits d'Evans marquèrent sa surprise un quart de seconde avant que son expression ne se fonde en un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

Joan l'ignora et replongea dans le dossier qu'elle était censée traiter.

\- C'est moi ou il va neiger ? S'immisça une voix amusée dans son dos.

Lawrence Shepherd venait d'arriver, une tasse de café fumant dans les mains.

Joan lui rendit son sourire avec un cynisme tout choisi.

\- T'as raison, t'es presque à l'heure aujourd'hui.

\- Ouch ! Ma sensibilité...gémit Law en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Evans secoua la tête, dépassé par les enfantillages du senior de leur équipe.

Ce fut Connor qui interrompit l'échange avant que celui-ci ne dégénère. Le jeune inspecteur débarqua à toute berzingue dans la pièce, glissa sur le parquet et ne parvint à éviter de se ramasser la gueule par terre que grâce à l'intervention inopinée de Bywater qui stoppa sa chute. Sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, Connor commença à agiter le doigt dans la direction du vieux poste TV qui trônait sur le coin d'une armoire, là où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

\- Faut l'allumer ! Il se passe quelque chose de gros ! Répétait-il.

Copperfield, qui était le plus proche, s'exécuta machinalement. L'engin grésilla un peu puis la chaîne d'info en continue s'afficha (pas besoin de télécommande, on n'en changeait jamais).

 _« ...sommes actuellement en direct devant la Banque Nationale d'Angleterre à l'angle de Chester Road et d'Ebury Street où un braquage vient d'avoir lieu... »_

\- Un braquage de banque ? C'est pas vraiment notre domaine ça, commenta Bywater.

 _« ...deux victimes parmi les clients... »_

\- Maintenant si, soupira Julian. Si y a eu meurtre, c'est pour notre pomme.

\- Shh..., sifflèrent les autres qui écoutaient avec attention le reportage.

 _« Les deux criminels, des récidivistes déjà connus des services de police... »_

Deux photos passaient maintenant à l'écran.

\- On les connaît eux ? Fit Copperfield qui semblait s'être remis.

En tout cas, il avait déjà l'air plus réveillé qu'avant.

\- Ils me disent rien, avança Joan. Faudrait vérifier avec l'équipe d'Oakhill.

Un murmure d'assentiment parcouru la salle.

 _« Les deux hommes, après avoir tenté sans succès de s'enfuir par la porte de service, se sont à présent retranchés dans le bâtiment attenant... »_

Brusquement, la caméra changea d'angle et Joan entendit Julian étouffer un juron.

\- Oh merde ! Laissa échapper Law sans plus de retenu.

Et personne n'aurait pu lui en tenir rigueur, même pas Evans qui était pourtant assez à cheval là-dessus. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas entendu piper depuis un moment. Joan tourna la tête dans sa direction pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Sa réaction était très différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Blanc comme un linge, Evans appuyait de ses deux main sur la surface du bureau comme pour s'empêcher de tomber. Ses yeux, fixés sur le poste TV, brillaient d'un mélange inquiétant de peur et de panique.

 _« ...l'école primaire St Peter où ils retiennent en otage une classe entière d'enfants ainsi que leur institutrice. Le reste des écoliers de même que les autres enseignants ont pu être évacués... »_

\- Mince, c'est pas là qu'il est ton neveu ? Continua Law en se retournant à son tour vers Evans.

Oh.

Merde en effet.

* * *

 **TRIVIA - Personnages**

Aster Evans – 30 ans (30/01/1960)

Joan King – 32 ans (19/05/1958)

Lawrence Shepherd – 42 ans (03/11/1948)

Connor MacAllen – 26 ans (24/08/1964)

Garett Hale – 48 ans (05/08/1942)

James Lowell – 60 ans (06/12/1930)


End file.
